Torn
by GatorSam
Summary: Long-distance relationships aren't easy as TK soon discovers as he moves to New York. His relationship with Kari ends after a year, and TK holds a grudge against her and the other digidestineds and vows never to speak to them again. After another year, he finds himself back in Odaiba. Will he be able to restore his relationships with his friends and Kari. Rated K. -FINISHED-
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Just if you didn't know, I don't own digimon; this means I do not own the characters either.

This is my very first Takari. If you don't like Takari, then don't read it; it's as simple as that. Or, you can read it and realize that Takari is awesome and that it's the way it should be :D . Either way, this story is not going to have digimon in it. Yes, the characters in the story have gone on all the adventures as in the shows, but their digimon partners will not be a part of this book. Also, just to let you know, the story starts out 6 months after TK moved to America.

I hope you enjoy the read! (Review please!)

* * *

Chapter 1:

It had been six months now since TK had moved away to America. The initial depression that had come when TK had first told her the news was over by now. She was actually surprised that they had kept a strong relationship despite the distance between her and her lover. They always talked over the phone at least once a week, they texted every day, and sometimes TK would send an occasional letter. He was indeed the perfect boyfriend.

"Kari?"

"Yes, TK."

"I just want you to know that I miss you so much. I'm sorry I had to come here to America with my mother."

"TK, it's not your fault you had to leave. I'm very sad you had to go; I miss you very much, but for now there is nothing we can do."

TK sighed.

"True, but I wish I could just book a plane ticket back to Odaiba."

"Well, then get a job, lazy."

Kari heard him laugh.

"I might just have to."

TK paused for a second, and Kari could here his mother yelling at him, probably telling him to get off the phone and go to bed.

"Ughhh, that's my mom. I got to go now. I love you Kari."

"Love you too TK."

With that, they hung up their phones. Yes, it was very difficult having a long-distance relationship, but what other choice was there? She wasn't about to move to America anytime soon, and TK wasn't going to move back to Odaiba unless her mom decided that they were. She sighed out of helplessness; the only boy she loved was an ocean away, and there was nothing she could do to bring him back. Tired, she flopped down onto her bed and closed her eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

"Mom, are we ever moving back to Odaiba? I miss dad and Matt; I miss my friends, especially Kari. Please tell me we are moving back soon."

"TK, I know this must be hard for you, but there is no way we are going back to Odaiba any time soon. Unless I find a new job there, we most likely will never move back there again."

"But mom…"

"TK you sound like you're five again."

He shook his head, annoyed with his mother. Didn't she know how hard it was for a fifteen year old to move away from what had been his home since he was born? It was hard making friends here in America. His new life here had not smiled upon him, and not one day went by where he didn't miss his old one. He knew, however, that Kari was right; there was nothing he could do to get back to Odaiba. Frustrated and tired, he told his mother,

"Well, I'm going to head to bed. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight TK."

He entered his room and checked his phone before going to bed. He had one new message. It was from Kari.

"I love you."

He smiled and closed his eyes.

* * *

(Six months later)

"TK, this is too hard for me!"

"Kari, we've been doing fine for over a year now. What is up?"

Had it only been a year? It had seemed like a century since TK had moved away. She stayed faithful to him all this time with no problem, but now the pressure of a long distance relationship was starting to overwhelm her.

"I.. I just can't do this anymore."  
"What do you mean you can't do this anymore? Kari, you aren't breaking up with me are you?"

"TK, I'm really sorry. I tried, I really did, but I can't do this anymore. I constantly am overwhelmed with depression because you're not here. I know it's not your fault; maybe we just weren't met to be. I'm sorry TK, but it's over."

"Kari…"

She didn't listen to what he had to say, though. She hung up the phone and instantly found herself crying. What has gotten into me? How could I do that to him? I do love him, I think. If I loved him then how could I be so mean to him? She couldn't handle it anymore. Dialing the all-too familiar number, she put her phone back to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Yolei?"

"Kari! What's up?"

"Yolei, I… I broke up with TK."  
Yolei gasped.

"What? Why? What did he do?"

"He didn't do anything. I called it off. I just… I just couldn't handle not seeing him. I was becoming too… depressed without him here. I figured… I figured it was best to just end it."

"I see. Are you ok? Do you want me to come over?"

"No, no. I'll be fine. I just… needed someone to talk to."

"You called the right friend Kari. I'm always here to listen when you need me!"

"Thank Yolei, it means a lot."

"Not a problem."

"Well, I better get to bed. We do have school tomorrow."  
"Ok. See you tomorrow."  
"Night Yolei!"'

She hung up the phone. Tears were still falling, but she felt a lot better. She hoped that TK wasn't taking this too hard. She continued thinking about what she had done, and closed her eyes.

"TK what's wrong?"

His mother had come into his room when she had started hearing him cry. TK was siting on his bed, tears streaming out of his eyes. Two years, it would have been two years that they were together in two day's time. That was all over, though. Kari,his one true love, had broken up with him.

"I can't help you if you don't talk to me," his mother said while sitting down next to him.

"It's… it's Kari. She… just broke up with me."

"Oh, TK."

Her mother sat next to him and placed her arm around him. He cried and cried until there were no more tears. Her mother was rubbing his back, trying to comfort him with her words. He found no comfort, though, just pain.

"Why, mom? Why did she do that? She could have just eased me out of it, but no, she ended abruptly. How could she do that to me after all this time?"

"TK, relationships are a tough thing. Some just don't work out. I'm sorry we had to move here to America, but we had no choice; I couldn't lose my job. I'm sure you will find another girl. I know it may seem tough and you may not want to, but I think it's best if you just move on."

TK nodded. He knew that what his mom had said was right, but he didn't want to move on. He didn't want to forget Kari and all the times that they had spent together. He wanted to continue to be with her, even if she didn't want to be with him. Kari had thrown it all away, though. Not only did she throw away nearly two years of a relationship away, she threw twelve years of a friendship away, and for that, TK could not forgive her. His sadness turned to anger. How could she, after all they had been through, just throw away everything? That was it. TK vowed that he was never going to have anything to do with Kari, or the other digidestineds, ever again.

END OF CHAPTER 1... REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yadayadayada... don't own digimon... yadayadayada

This chapter was very hard to write, not going to lie. Putting Kari and Davis together, it was not a fun chapter to write. The bad thing, I have to write with them together for even more chapters. Don't worry, this story is still a Takari! Please enjoy and REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter 2:

(1 year later)

This year was definitely the worst year of his life. Anger and depression constantly filled his life. Kari had meant so much to him, but now that she was gone his life had changed drastically. TK was one of the brightest kids in the school until Kari broke up with him. When she did, all of his motivation was gone. He no longer cared about how well he did in school, or if he got into trouble or not. His grades had dropped from "A's" to "C's." He also had received more than twenty detentions over the past year mostly because of falling asleep in class and getting caught listening to music during school. Even his love for basketball was starting to sway. He would show up late to practice and receive a thorough yelling session from his coach before he was punished by running suicides. Also, his mom had spent more and more time at work meaning he basically lived on his own. He hadn't gotten into touch with any of his digidestined friends besides an occasional call from Matt. It was a very bad year indeed.

He was lying on the living room couch with his earbuds on as his mom entered the apartment. He hadn't heard her come in, so he jumped when he looked up and saw her looking at him with a big smile on her face. TK saw her lips start moving and took his earbuds off.

"What mom?"

"…sn't that great? Huh?"

"I didn't hear you mom. Please repeat."

"Oh, you had your music on didn't you? Well, as I was saying, I have great news to tell you!"

"We're getting pizza for supper?" he asked hopefully.

"Well, if you want, but that's not it. Guess what?"

When she didn't continue, TK sighed and said, "What?"

"My company is sending jobs back to Odaiba. They asked me if I wanted to move back, and I said yes!"

She waited for him to smile, jump up and down, start hugging her and say, "Really mom? I can't believe it!" but that did not happen. Instead, her son just frowned and looked towards the ground.

"TK? What's wrong. I thought you'd be excited to move back. You know, you'd get to see all your friends again, and you'd get to see your brother and your father."

"I.. I know, but… I don't know how to explain it."

"TK, you're going to have to get over her at some point. This is about her, right?"

TK nodded.

"What about your other friends? Aren't you excited to see them?"

"Well, the truth is that I haven't talked to them since breaking up with Kari. I was so mad when she… that I couldn't stand to talk to any of them. It's been a year since I've heard anything from them."  
"You can't blame them for what happened. They had nothing to do with it. You're just being stubborn. You could still be best friends with them if you really wanted to."

TK couldn't stand it. He didn't want to think about this anymore. He stormed into his room and slammed his door shut.

His mother stared in awe as the door slammed shut.

"Oh Tk, what has happened to you?"

* * *

"Kari!"

"Davis!"

Kari ran into his arms and greeted him with a kiss. This past year was starting to turn out to be one of the greatest in her life. Davis and she had been dating for nine months now, and she was so happy with him. She remembered the day that she had asked him out. He was so surprised and thought that she was just messing with him at first, but then when he realized that she was serious he nearly fainted out of happiness. She couldn't help but be happy too.

Davis was anything a girl could want. He was good-looking, very athletic, loving and caring, and most importantly, at least for Kari, he was here. Davis was not hundreds of miles away in a different country; he was right here with here able to hug her and kiss her every day. He did just that too, and Kari loved it.

Not a day went by where she didn't think about TK. She had no idea how he was doing, and neither did the rest of her friends; TK had stopped talking to all of them except for Matt ever since she had broken up with him. When they first broke up, she had asked if they could still be friends, but he had never responded. 'Oh well,' she thought, 'if he doesn't want anything to do with me now then I guess it's time to just move on.' And move on she did.

"How are you today Kari?"

"Oh, I'm fine, you?"

"Great now that you're here."

"Davis! Kari!"

They looked towards the voice and saw Yolei, Cody, and Ken walking up to them. Ken and Yolei were holding hands; they had been dating ever since Ken moved to Odaiba three years ago.

"Hey you guys! How's it going?"

"It's going great?"

"Except for the physics test we have today. That's going to be a pain in the you-know-where."

"You got that right!"

"Maybe will be in a great mood today and cancel it?"

"Nice try Davis."

"I honestly don't think it will be that bad."

They all glared at Ken.

"We can't all be geniuses like you Ichijoji!"

They all laughed. Yes, Kari's year was definitely one of the best ever.

END OF CHAPTER 2! REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Me no own digimon.

Thank you for the review Digi Yo

Chapter 3! Hope you like it, and, as always, please review.

Chapter 3:

"TK! TK! We're here, son."

He took out his ear-buds and looked outside the window to find that they were not in the air anymore. As he looked outside, he could tell that this really was Odaiba, and he remembered how much he had missed being here. But, would he enjoy Odaiba as much as he had in the past? His friends probably were not happy with him for ignoring them this past year. Also, Kari was bound to be upset with him. He couldn't stand to think of that, though; too many bad feelings were stirring up.

His mom and he got off the plane, grabbed their luggage, and looked for Matt and TK's father. His mom had convinced him to at least tell Matt and dad that they were moving back. TK had made Matt promise, however, not to tell anyone else. Matt was reluctant, but eventually he agreed.

"TK!"

TK turned around quickly and saw Matt walking up to him. He didn't look much different from when TK had lost saw him, which was in the same place except he was leaving for America, not coming back. Matt still had that "cool" look about him; his styled blond hair, the casual clothes he wore, and his smile. No doubt he was still a "famous" rock band singer. His dad was following behind, clearly pleased that TK, and even his mom, were finally back home.

"Hey Matt! Long time no see!"

"Come here squirt."

Matt gave TK a "noogie" which TK found annoying, and then put his arm around him.

"You haven't changed at all, have you? Maybe a little taller, but other than that…"

"What about you? You're still the same Matt I remember. Except it looks like you shrunk some. And, oh, what happened to your face."

Matt's smile faded as he raised a hand to his face looking worried. TK couldn't help but laugh. He walked over and gave his dad a hug.

"Hey dad."

"Hey son. I missed you."

They all did their greetings and then headed out to the car. Matt and his dad loaded his and his mom's bags before everyone got inside the car. His dad started driving, and TK started recognizing the town. There was Yolei's parents' department store, that was the ice cream shop he and Kari had…. Ok, he definitely wasn't happy to be back in Odaiba. Yeah, he had missed Matt and his dad, but every time he looked outside the window he saw somewhere where either he and Kari had visited often, or somewhere he and his friends would go to have fun. He missed those times so bad and he wanted to just go back in time, but he couldn't. Now, his friends were more than likely upset with him and would have nothing to deal with him. And Kari…. Wanting to get rid of his thoughts, he listened to his parents' conversation.

"So, how are you Nancy?"

"Oh, I can't complain. It's been hard in America, especially this past year. Ever since TK and Kari broke up, TK's been acting weird. His grades have dropped, he's becoming less motivated even about basketball, and he's been getting in trouble a lot. It doesn't help that I have worked non-stop, so he basically has lived on his own this past year."

"Hmmmm…. Maybe being back here will be good for him, for both of you."

"I sure hope so."

"Isn't he excited to see his other friends?"

"No, he hasn't talked to any of them since Kari broke up with him."

"That doesn't seem fair."

"I know, but what was I supposed to do?"

"Is he mad at them?"

"I'm not mad at them."

His parents looked back at him, not expecting him to be listening in on their conversation. He continued,

"I just… I couldn't stand to talk to them. I still haven't forgiven Kari, and all I can do while I talk to them is think about Kari. I couldn't handle it anymore, so I just stopped talking to them. And now they're not going to want to be friends again after I acted so stupidly."

"I think they will be happier to see you than you think," Matt said with a mischievous smile.

TK sighed, "Whatever, Matt."  
"Well, here we are."

"What? This isn't our apartment. What are we doing here?"

"We have a surprise for you."

TK instantly looked at Matt, "You didn't? I told you not to!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, TK," Matt said with a wink.

"Well, come on now."

They all got out of the car and walked into the building. TK didn't know where he was at first, but then he realized where he was.

"Isn't this your apartment, dad?"

"Yupp, it sure is."

They climbed the stairs of the apartment complex and entered the apartment.

"SURPRISE!"  
TK looked around and saw that all of his friends were there, well, most of them. He saw Tai, Izzy, Sora, Joe, and Mimi(who had moved back to Okinawa as TK moved there). Davis, Kari, Yolei, Ken, and Cody were nowhere to be seen, for which he was happy. TK didn't have much time to look around, though, before he was tackled.

"Oh TK! I missed you sooooo much. Why didn't you ever call me?" Mimi was crying; TK smiled. "Hi Mimi! Hi everybody. It's great to see all of you."

"Now, be honest, were you surprised?"

He looked accusingly at Matt before replying with a smile, "Of course. I wasn't expecting this at all."

"Prodigious."

Everyone walked up and greeted TK. As the party went on, TK was able to catch up with all of his friends. Tai is studying to become a lawyer. Matt is actually dating Sora, something that he never told him before, and he has given up on his singing career to study astrology. Sora was going to become a fashion designer. Joe was studying to become a doctor, not a real shocker there. Mimi had become a famous chef, trying to own her own cooking show. Finally, Izzy decided not to go to college, and instead spent his time studying and trying to figure out more about the digital world.

TK was enjoying his time with his friends. Luckily, they had decided to accept his apology for ignoring them the past year. 'Maybe being back in Odaiba is a lot better than I thought it'd be,' he thought, but he thought too soon. Mimi walked up to TK and asked,

"So, TK, where's Kari. You'd think she would've been here to see you."

Silence followed. TK's smile instantly disappeared from his face. The others glared at Mimi.

"What? Was it something I said?"

"Mimi, Kari and I broke up a year ago…"

"Oh… That explains why her and Dav…"

Tai interrupted and started telling one of the digital world stories where Mimi had acted clueless like this, and everybody started laughing. They acted like they hadn't heard what Mimi had said. TK heard it though. 'That explains why her and Da…' Davis? Was she trying to say that Kari and Davis were together? No, that couldn't be.

They kept on talking about their journeys until it got late into the night. Then, people started leaving one by one. Within a matter of fifteen minutes, no one was left except for TK, Matt, and their parents.

"So, are you mad at me?" Matt asked him.

"No, I'm actually glad you did that. Thanks."

"You're welcome. I thought it'd be good for you to see some of your old friends and realize that they still are your friends."

"Did you tell any of the others?" which meant, 'Did you tell Kari?'

"No, I didn't tell any of them. I respected your word, for once."

"Haha, for once is right."

"You do realize that you aren't going to be unnoticed by them for too long, right?"

"I… I know…."

"And that they probably will be even more upset with you for not telling them that you are back."

"Yes, I know that, but I just… I don't know Matt."

"I can't make you do anything, but I just think it'd be best if you told them."

"TK! Are you ready to go?"

"Yes mom."

"Nancy, I can drive you home…"

"No, it's ok. We can just get a cab. It's no big deal. Thanks for everything."

"No problem, glad to see you made it back safe and sound."

"Bye Matt."

"Bye mom."

"Let's go TK."  
He said his goodbyes, and he and his mom walked out of the apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still don't own digimon, though I'm working on it.

This chapter was hard to write. Davis and Kari should not be together. Oh well, I promise this story is a Takari. But seriously please review. I don't know the purpose of continuing this story if no one is reviewing it. It makes it hard to tell if people are reading this story and what they think of it. Also, reviews are also a good way to give me ideas (hint hint) for the story. Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 4:

Kari was watching TV, enjoying her night. She had spent the evening with Davis; they went to go watch a movie and then got ice cream afterwards. She loved spending time with someone who she loved, and she definitely loved Davis. They were also going to go walking around town together tomorrow. She smiled as she thought of kissing him. The door to the apartment opened, startling her, but she went back to watching TV when she realized it was just her older brother.

"Where were you all this time? I thought you were going to be home earlier."

"Well," he tried to think of a quick excuse since he wasn't supposed to tell her little sister that TK was back in town, "I just met up with the other digidestineds for a little get together. It is Saturday after all."

"Why didn't you invite me then?" Kari asked, even though she wouldn't have went anyways.

"We just… uh… wanted it to be the older digidestineds. Sorry, Kari, I'll bring you along next time," he said, happy that he didn't have to explain more than that.

"Ok, if you say so. Well, it's getting late, so I'm going to call it a night. Goodnight Tai."

"Night, Kari."

* * *

"Mom, I'm going to go for a walk around town. You know, try to catch up on things around here."  
"Ok, TK. I want you back here within an hour or so, though."

"Yupp. See you later."

Vehicles flooded the streets of Odaiba, but it wasn't as noisy here as it was in America. In America, car horns blared, tires screeched, brakes were slammed, and annoyed voices were constantly heard yelling at other drivers. Here, though, people were a lot more respectful and were careful drivers, well, for the most part. As he continued walking around the town, he started to feel like he never even left. Everything looked the same as when he left. Without recognizing it, he realized he was standing in front of Yolei's department store. He stood outside it, having an inner battle, and finally he decided that Matt was right and he entered the store. He walked around the store trying to act like a normal customer, but he kept taking quick glances at the counter. No one was there at the moment, which meant that Yolei was working but she was "taking a break" like she always did. TK finally summoned up the courage to walk up to the counter and ring to the bell.

"Coming! Just hold on a sec."

Yep, that was definitely Yolei. He took a deep breath as Yolei walked into the store. She had a smile on her face, expecting to greet a regular customer, but the smile was gone as her jaw dropped when she saw TK. TK put on a shy, guilty smile, and he blushed a bit.

"T… TK? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me. Hi Yolei."

"Oh, so you actually remember me? Huh? Don't answer any of my texts or e-mails or phone calls. We all thought you died or something. And on top of all that, YOU DON'T EVEN TELL US YOU ARE RETURNING HOME?"

TK was expecting a tirade like this, and he began to wonder why he even walked in to the department store in the first place.

"I'm so sorry Yolei."

Yolei still tried to act angry, and she had every right to be angry at him, but she couldn't hide that she was happy to see him. She continued,

"We thought something happened to you. Not one word from you for the past year. Why? How could you do that to us, you're friends?"

"I… "

"Did it have to do with Kari breaking up with you?"

"Yes," he said, thankful that she understood, but still feeling guilty for what he had done, "Once she broke up with me, I… I took it very hard. It would've been two years that we were together, but she ended it. I handled it very badly. I let myself become angry with her, and that anger made me not want to have anything to do with you guys. That's why I haven't talked to you guys since… you know. I didn't even want to tell my brother that I was coming back."

"You still love her, don't you?"

"Yes, could you ever forgive me."

"Well, TK I'm not going to say that I'm happy with the way you handled things, because I'm not, but I understand. Yes, I forgive you, how would I not be able to forgive someone as innocent as you," she said with a smile on her face.

TK smiled back, "Thanks Yolei, but please do me a favor and don't tell Kari that I'm back yet."

"Why?"

"I just want to talk to her. I don't want her to know that I'm back from anyone else."

"Ok, I see."

"Yolei? Is this customer giving you a hard time?"

TK recognized the voice and was surprised to see that Ken appeared. Ken looked just as surprised at TK.

"TK?"

"Yeah, Ken, it's me. I finally moved back."

"That's great, but we haven't heard from you for so long. Why haven't you…?"

"I'll explain later Ken," Yolei piped up. TK gave her a grateful smile.

"Well, I got to get going. It was great to see you both." TK said, waving bye to his friends.

"Wait, TK," TK stopped and turned back around, "Does this mean you're talking to us again?"

TK laughed, "Of course it does. I missed you guys too much." He turned back around and departed the department store. 'Well, that wasn't too bad after all,' he thought to himself. He really had missed his friends so much.

He kept walking around his hometown, and then found himself on the beach, yes the beach. He instantly remembered when Kari had been taken to the Dark Ocean. He remembered how disappointed he was in himself for not being able to protect Kari. He knew there was something wrong with her, yet he didn't do anything, and, before he knew it, she was gone. The beach was his only clue. He had run up and down the beach looking for her with no luck, but he couldn't give up on her. He had promised that he would protect her at all costs. Now, he was standing at the same spot where he heard Kari call out his name and he was taken to the Dark Ocean. That day was the day TK realized that he loved Kari; he did not know what he would do without her. A tear escaped as he realized that everything between Kari and him was over. He sat down and looked out at the ocean. He looked around and, seeing that no one was paying him any attention, started to sing.

"Some times I feel like I don't have a partner. Some times I feel like my only friend is the city I live in, the city of angels. Lonely as I am, together we cry. Some times I…"

He sang through one of his favorite songs, Under the Bridge, sadness overwhelming him. Then, when he finished, he listened to everything around him. He heard cars driving, the waves rolling into shore, and he heard two very familiar voices. He turned to look to see who it was, and his fear came true. Kari and Davis were walking together, wait, were they really holding hands? If he didn't know better, he'd say that it looked like Kari and Davis were "together." 'That can't be true," he thought, 'I mean, I know Davis always had a huge crush on her, but she always told me that she wouldn't be able to stand being with him. Well, I just have to see for myself then.' He decided he'd follow the couple around to see what they were up to. He ducked behind a tree as they started heading towards the beach.

He felt guilty for spying on his two friends, but he had to know if what he thought was true or not. His eyes opened wide in shock as the two of them stopped walking and leaned in towards each other, their lips meeting. Without realizing it, he kept walking forward and tripped on a rock. He face-planted onto the beach. He quickly got up and saw Davis start to look his way. He quickly turned around and started walking away.

So it was true, what were his two best friends were now in love.

* * *

Kari was really enjoying her time with Davis. Not only was he sweet, Davis was funny, good-looking, fit, and kind. She loved being with him. To make things even better, now they were walking on the beach while the sun was setting hand in hand. She couldn't wait for the kiss that was soon to come.

"Wow, the sunset is so beautiful."

"Just like you, Kari."

She was so happy when he started to lean in for the kiss. She met his lips and they embraced, one of the sweetest kisses she had. All too soon it ended as Davis pushed away quickly. He had a confused expression on his face.

"What is it Davis?"

"Look."

He pointed in the distance. She was confused at what he meant at first, but then she saw him. A blond figure was walking away with his head down.

"Who? The blond guy?"

"Yeah, I could've sworn that was TK."

"TK?"

"Yeah, it looked exactly like him."

"You must be going crazy. Are those goggles on a little too tight?"

He smiled and said, "They must be. Now, weren't we busy?"

Kari smiled as they kissed again.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still don't own digimon, unfortunately.

Chapter 5! Thanks for the review TogetherAgain! I appreciate it. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mishaps; the spell checker was not cooperating with me so I submitted it without checking it like I usually do. Well, TK and Kari finally meet in this chapter. See what happens, and, as always, please review!

* * *

Chapter 5:

"You never told me that Davis and Kari were dating."

"How did you figure that out already?"

"I saw them walking around by the beach this evening."

"You did? I'm sorry TK. I didn't think you'd find out that fast."

"Well, I did."

"How do you feel about it?"

"I'm pissed Yolei! I still love her. Did she not realize how much she hurt me when she broke up with me? She obviously didn't feel bad about breaking up. She had Davis to go running to."

"TK, I know for a fact that breaking up with you was one of the hardest things for her, save for fighting the Dark Masters, maybe. She loved you, and probably still does, but she thought, just like we all did, that we'd never see you again. She couldn't handle being an ocean away."

"It's not like it was easy for me, either."  
"I know TK. I'm sorry, but I don't think there's any way I can help."

"Well, thanks for talking."  
"No problem. And TK, I know it will be hard, but you know that you are going to have to tell Kari and Davis and Cody, for that matter, that you're back. They will be even more upset with you if someone else tells them."

"I will, first thing in the morning."

"Sounds good."

"Ok, I'm going to head to bed. Night Yolei!"

"See you later TK."

TK hung up the phone and rested his head on his pillow and tried to fall asleep, but it was hard; he had so much on his mind right now. How was she going to feel about him being back? How were they all going to handle him being back? He wasn't certain if Kari would be as understanding as Yolei and Ken were. Would she be so excited that he was back that she just ran into his arms and dumped Davis? No, that would be too good to be true. Eventually his tired eyes shut and he fell asleep.

TK had to find her. He knew something was wrong with her, but he let her out of his sight and what did she do? She disappeared. He found himself looking for her by the beach.

"Kari? Kari!? Where are you?"

She was nowhere to be found. Everything was silent. Not one person was found anywhere. The only noise was that of the waves rolling into the beach. He tried yelling for her again.

"Kari! Please, Kari! I love you! Please don't leave me."

Then he heard a noise. Two voices were talking to each other in the distance. He ran towards where he heard the voices. Behind a bush, he saw her. Kari was lying down on the ground. TK ran up to her, happy that he had finally found her, but then stopped dead in his tracks. Lying besides her was Davis. The two were smiling at each other, and then they leaned in for a kiss.

"Kari! No! I love you!"

He bolted upright, dripping in a cold sweat. 'Why are all my dreams always bad ones?' he thought to himself while he heard his alarm clock go off. Rubbing his eyes, he got up out of bed and started getting ready for school. His mom was in the kitchen hurrying to get ready for work. She jumped when she saw TK sitting down at the table.

"Oh TK. You scared me."

"Morning. Shouldn't you be on your way already?"

"Yeah, I just… ahh… here they are." She picked up her car keys and shook them with relief apparent on her face.

"I trust you can make your own lunch?"

"And breakfast."

"Yes. Thank you. Sorry, but I got to get going; wouldn't want to be late on my first day back on the job. Bye TK."

"See you mom."

She walked over to her son and gave him a peck on the forehead and then walked out the door while saying, "Have fun at school."

The door shut and TK sighed as he warmed up a bowl of oatmeal. After gulping down his breakfast, he packed his lunch and then grabbed his school bag and walked out the door. He waited outside of his apartment waiting for Yolei. Apparently he and Yolei were in the same apartment complex, along with Cody, and she had wanted to walk to school together. "Like we always used to," she had told him over the phone.

Cody, though, was the first one to walk outside the apartment. He hadn't noticed TK who was leaning against a pillar. TK walked up to the not-so-short-anymore boy with a smile.

"Good morning Cody."

"What the…." Cody turned around, completely surprised. He saw TK and his jaw dropped. Then he ran up and gave TK a hug.

"TK! I knew you'd come back eventually."

TK couldn't help but be happy. The fact that Cody was happy TK was back was more than enough to bring him a little joy.

"Yupp, you know I couldn't be gone for forever."

"But, why did you stop talking to us?"

"It's a long story. Yolei can tell you on the way to school if you want."

"You mean you told Yolei you were back before you told me?" Cody stared accusingly at TK.

TK blushed but stayed silent. Luckily, Yolei walked out at that time.

"Cody! TK! There you are. Now, let's go before we're late for school."

They walked to school. TK explained what it was like to live in America for two years while Yolei and Cody had caught him up with what's happened in Odaiba. Apparently , the computer lab teacher, had retired. The Odaiba basketball team had won a total of five games over the last two seasons combined. The soccer team, though, had been quite successful because of Davis and Ken on the team. TK was half listening to them because he was more worried about seeing Kari for the first time in over a year.

"TK! TK!"

"Huh? What? I'm listening."

"Were you?"

"Sorry, I wasn't. I'm just worried, that's all."

"I understand, but don't sweat it. I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Hey you guys."

The group turned around quickly and TK was horrified as Kari was standing right in front of him. She looked at him and she was just as shocked as TK was. Her shock then turned to anger. Her expression tightened, and she screamed out at him,

"Takeru! How dare you! First you don't talk to any of us for a whole year. Us, your friends. And then you show up here without telling me? How could you?"

"Kari… I… I thought…."

"You thought that I would come running back into your arms, didn't you? Well, how wrong you were. I thought you were dead. What other reason would there be for you to not answer any of your BEST FRIENDS' texts, calls, or e-mails. Not one word from you for a whole year. Oh, and in case you didn't know, I'm happily dating Davis. I got over you, you selfish, stubborn jerk. So, just go. Go back to being the invisible TK that you were for the past year!"

TK was hurt. He wanted to be angry at Kari, but he couldn't. Everything she said was true, he had been the world's biggest jerk. Did he really expect her to forgive him? Would he have forgiven himself? He put his head down and walked into the school.

"TK! Wait up!" Cody ran after him.

Davis walked up and, seeing that Kari was angry and crying, hugged Kari asking her what was wrong. The two of them walked into the school together. Ken then came up to Yolei who was awestruck, unable to move.  
"What happened, Yolei?"

"Uhh… I'm not sure."

"Did Kari and TK see each other yet?"

"Yeah. They just did."

"And…"

"And Kari flipped out. She became so angry, angrier than I've ever seen her before."

"Where's TK and Cody?"

"They just walked into school. Oh, Ken, what is happening to our friends?"

"I don't know Yolei. I know things will settle out eventually, though."

"I sure hope you're right, for all our sakes."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: *Knock Knock* "Who's there?" "Me." "Me who?" "Me, the person who does not own digimon."

Sorry it took me awhile to get this chapter up. School and basketball have been keeping me busy, but I still find some time here and there to write a bit. Chapter 6! Please review (and thanks to those who have reviewed! It means a lot, really!)

* * *

Chapter 6:

It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was shining, not a cloud was in the sky, a gentle, summer breeze was blowing, birds were chirping away happily, and there were even some squirrels running about the schoolyard. Everyone seemed happy, enjoying the wonderful day. For TK, though, it was as if there was a rain cloud over him and him only. He found a bench and sat by himself as he got out his lunch, stuck in his cloud of depression. His eyes caught Kari's, who was eating lunch with Davis, and she gave him an angry glare before looking away and started to laugh as Davis said a joke. He looked down at his lunch, not hungry at all.

"Hey TK."

He didn't even look up. Yolei sat down next to him.

"Hey."

Yolei put a frown on; TK usually was never sad like this, and if he was he always put on a mask of happiness to hide his true feelings. Something really had to be bothering him, and she would bet her life that she knew what was bothering him. Ok maybe not her life, but you get the point.

"How's your day been?"

Yolei saw him give her a face that said, "Are you serious? Of course my day has been terrible and you know exactly why."

"Ok, ok. But seriously, don't worry about Kari. She just was a little fired up, that's all."

"A little?"

"Ok, she was, and still is pretty mad at you, but she'll get over it eventually. Don't worry about Kari. Before you know it, you two will be friends again."

He gave her another look that said, "Haha, right. When hell freezes over."

"You can't give up on her. Have hope."

She winked at him. She saw him give her a small smile which made her smile knowing that she was getting to him.

"Now come on, we have another seat at our table. Come join us."

"I really don't think…"

"I won't take no for an answer."

And with that, she dragged her friend off back to her lunch table where Ken and Cody were sitting. They sat and ate their lunches, Ken, Cody, and her trying to lighten up the mood. They weren't doing too bad; TK even laughed a little bit. Before they knew it, though, the bell rang letting them know it was time for their next class. TK got up and said,

"Thanks you guys. You really made my day a lot better. See you around."

"Later TK!"

He gave them a smile and walked away.

"Well, he seems to be in a lot better mood now."

"Yeah, he just needed to get his mind off of Kari for awhile."  
"I sure hope he and Kari are able to make up. I can't stand for them to not be friends."

"I know what you mean, Cody."

"Well, we can only hope for the best, but right now we gotta get going or else we'll be late for class."

"Right, let's go."

They all said their goodbyes and headed to their classes.

* * *

"Kari, don't you think you've been a little hard on TK?"

"What?"

"I mean, you nearly exploded at him on Monday, and then for the rest of the week you've just been avoiding him. I don't think you've even done as much as look at him, let alone talk to him. I'm not saying that it was wrong for you to be mad at him at first… but…"

"Oh, so you're taking _his_ side, are you?"

"Hey, I'm not on anyone's side here!"

"Right. I've been watching you guys. You, Ken, and Cody don't come talk to us anymore; you go to him instead. You complain about me ignoring him, but you guys are the ones ignoring me and Davis! If you're going to be on his side then…"

"Kari! What are you talking about? Do I need to come over and slap you right now? You are my best friend, and I'm just trying to help you out. TK is sorry for what he did, you're anger isn't letting you forgive him. Wake up Kari."

Kari was about to fire back, but then she took a deep breath and calmed down. The fact was that she was excited TK was back, but she didn't want to forgive him for ignoring her, ignoring them, the past year.

"I'm sorry Yolei. I know you're right. It's just… I don't want to forgive him. What he did was dumb, selfish, and it hurt me."

"I know; he hurt all of us. The key, though, is to forgive. People make mistakes, lots of them, but you have to admit you were wrong and ask for forgiveness. He has done that. I think it's time that you give him another chance. Don't you want to be friends again?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"So, it's settled then! Oh and Kari?"

"Yeah?"

"You are coming to the dance tomorrow, right?"

"I guess so."

"Great! Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yepp, talk to you later, Yolei."

"See you Kari!"

'Ok,' she thought to herself while picking the phone back up to dial another number, 'One call down, one more to go.'

"Hello?"

"Hey TK! It's Yolei."

"Oh, hi Yolei."

"So, I was just making sure that you were going tomorrow. You are going right?"

"Uhh…"

"TK! You have to be there!"

"Ok, ok. Where's it at again?"

"It's in the school. There's going to be a lot of people there and there's going to be music and games. It'll be loads of fun."

"Fine. Was that it?"

"Yupp, see you tomorrow."

"Later."

Success, her plan was going exactly the way she had wanted it to. Kari was going to apologize to TK, they both were going to the party, now all she could hope for is that Davis wouldn't screw it all up. She felt bad for going against Davis, but she had to. TK still loved her, and she just knew that Kari loved TK still, however hard she tried to find it. Yes, her plan of getting TK and Kari back together was working perfectly.

"You look all spiffy. Where are you going?" Matt asked TK as he entered the living room. Matt was staying with their mom for the weekend.

"Just a school dance."  
"Right. Go out and get her back, squirt," Matt said with a wink. He knew that his younger brother was hoping to make things right with Kari again, and if he had any luck, then maybe he could get her to break up with Davis and start dating her again. TK shook his head at his brother and walked out the door.

"See you later."

The door shut behind him as he met up with Yolei and Cody outside the apartment complex.

"You guys look great!" he complimented his friends.

They both blushed a little and Cody said, "Thanks."

"You don't look too bad yourself, TK."

"Thanks. Well, shall we?"

They nodded and they took the all-too-familiar walk to the school. Walking at nighttime, though, and being dressed up, made it a different. It was an uneventful walk to the school, but as they got closer they got more excited. They could hear the music coming from inside the school, and everyone walking into the school looked so nice and happy.

Even TK was able to put on a smile, excited for the night.

"TK! Yolei! Cody!"

"Oh hey Ken!"

Yolei ran up to her boyfriend and gave him a hug. TK and Cody stood there awkwardly.

"Where's Kari and Davis? Didn't you guys walk here together?"

"No, Kari forgot something in her apartment and Davis had decided to stay behind and wait for her."

"Oh, I see. Well, why don't you and TK go on in. Cody and I can wait for the two lovebirds."

TK and Cody both were confused by this, but Ken just nodded. With a wink he said, "Ok." TK got the feeling that Yolei was up to something, but he didn't have the slightest clue as to what that could possibly be. Ken grabbed TK and dragged him in to the school.

"Uh, Yolei, what was that about?"

Yolei took this opportunity to tell Cody about her plan. Cody just nodded as she finished.

"Well, what do you think?"

"I don't think it's fair to Davis, but I will go along with it anyway. I kind of was hoping you had thought of something like this. I mean, even if they don't get back together, at least they will be friends again."

"Exactly."

Just then Kari and Davis walked up and greeted them. They both smiled at Kari and Davis, both oblivious to what they had planned for that night.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I can't think of anything clever right now, so I'll just say that I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!

Chapter 7! Sorry for misspellings and grammar mistakes; I'm too tired to spell check, sorry. Anyways, Kari finally apologizes to TK! Yolei, Cody, and Ken try to hook up Kari and TK. See what happens! Oh, and don't forget to review.

Chapter 7:

"Shall we enter then?"

"Sure," the couple said, excited for the dance. Well, Davis was excited; Kari, though, looked a little nervous.

"Kari, can I talk to you quick?"

"Uh… sure. Go on Davis. I'll meet you inside."

"Ok," he left with a smile. Yolei smiled at Kari. She looked beautiful. Her beautiful brown eyes, her perfect figure, and that wonderful smile; yeah, maybe Yolei was a little jealous of her friend, but she loved Kari to death, so she disregarded her feelings.

"You look a little nervous, Kari."

"Is it really that obvious?"

"No, I just know you too well," she said with a smile, "You do plan on doing it then, right?"

"Yeah, it will be hard, but I know it's for the best."

"That's great. Ok then, shall we?"

Kari nodded with a smile, and the two girls walked into the school together.

The dance was, well, amazing. Music was playing loudly, many students were circled around the DJ dancing away, there were flashing lights lighting up the cafeteria, and there were snacks and drinks set up.

"Looks like a lot of fun."

"You're not kidding!"

"Oh hey you guys!"

Davis, TK, Ken, and Cody walked up to the girls with smiles on their faces. TK's smile faded, though, as he saw Kari. She immediately gave him a cold look, but then she remembered that she was going to forgive him and smiled awkwardly at him before moving closer to Davis.

"Well, now what?"

"Isn't it obvious? We dance!"

TK and Cody gave each other an awkward look because they were the only ones who didn't have anyone to dance with. TK spoke up then,

"I'm going to get a drink."

"Oh," Yolei frowned, seeing past the boy's act, "Come on and dance TK."

"I can't dance if I'm dehydrated," he said with a wink.

"TK wait up, I'll go with you!" Kari said before TK got too far.

"I'll come t…"

"Oh no you don't Davis. Ken's not much of a dancer so I need someone to dance with. Yolei dragged a surprised Davis onto the dance floor. Ken and Cody followed the two, smiling at each other. Their job now was to keep Davis away from Kari for as long as possible.

"TK!"

TK turned and was surprised to see Kari walking towards him.

"I'll get a drink with you."

"Uh… ok," he said hesitantly.

They walked to the drink stand in silence. TK filled his cup with punch and Kari filled her cup with Sprite.

"So, how've you been Kari?"

"Oh, I've been… fine. How about you?"

"Still getting used to being back in Odaiba."

"I see."

More silence followed as they sipped their drinks. Kari debated on whether to apologize or not. Her conscience won in the end.

"TK, look I…"

"No, Kari, you look. I'm sorry about being such a jerk. What I did was unacceptable. I let my emotions get to me and make me make one of the biggest decisions in my life. There's no reason why you guys should forgive me. You have every right to be mad at me. I just want you to know that I am sorry."

Kari listened to his words. She took them in and remained silent for a little while before saying,

"I forgive you TK."

He looked so relieved and smiled at her. She continued, "Now, I need to ask you to forgive me. Everyone else forgave you except for me. I was being selfish and stubborn. I really was so happy and relieved when I saw you on Monday, but I let my anger get the better of me. Could you forgive me?"

TK smiled at her, the smile she had missed for so long. She couldn't help but smile back.

"So, friends?"

She nodded, "Friends."

TK took a step near her and gave her a hug. She hesitated at first, but then hugged back. As if on cue, a slow song started playing. She hadn't recognized it, but apparently TK did because he grinned when the song came on.

"Can I have this dance, Kari?"

"Umm…"

"Unless you'd think Davis would be too jealous."

She laughed remembering all the times when Davis had become so jealous of the two of them because of the strong friendship they had.

"I think he'll live. I accept."

TK took Kari's hand and led her to the dance floor. He looked around trying to spot Davis, but he couldn't find him anywhere so he hoped it was safe. He put his arms around Kari's hips and she put her arms around his neck. They swayed back and forth, and TK started humming to the song. He was so happy right now.

"You know this song?" Kari asked when she noticed he was humming.

"Yeah, it was quite a popular song in America."

"Would you mind singing it?"

TK hesitated, but finally said, "Anything for you."

He waited for the intro to be done and when the words started, he looked into Kari's eyes and started to sing,

"When I look into your eyes. It's like watching the night sky, or a beautiful sunrise, there's so much they hold. And just like them old stars, I see that you've come so far to be right where you are. How old is your soul? But I won't give up on us even if the skies get rough. I'm giving you all my love, still looking up. Cause when you're needing your space…."

He sang the rest of the song, blushing a little like he always did whenever he sang for someone else. Kari stared into his eyes, those deep, caring blue eyes, and then put her head against his chest. He rested his head on her head. The song finished, and a faster paced song played next. Kari took a step away from TK when the song ended, but she kept her arms wrapped around him; he did the same.

"That was… beautiful, TK."

"You're beautiful."

She wasn't expecting what happened next. TK leaned his head closer to hers, and she even moved her head to meet his. Before she knew it, their lips met. They shared a loving, affectionate kiss; a kiss that not even Davis could give, only TK. A long moment passed like this, before TK moved away. Kari was so confused. She was dating Davis. She loved Davis. She didn't love TK, did she? Now she wasn't so sure. Was what happened just a spur of the moment thing, a overflow of emotions that made her do what she just did? Or did she really love TK, and miss being with him? So many thoughts flooded her head.

Lost in her mind, she was shocked when TK started dragging her by her arm frantically. She was lost, but then she saw it. A big, orange light was growing where a lot of decorations and tables were set up for the party. People were screaming and running frantically. She held on to TK's hand as they headed for outside. The temperature was rising quickly because of the fire and a bead of sweat fell down her face. Before she knew it, she was in the school-yard sitting next to TK with their backs against one of the trees.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I still do not own digimon. I might eventually, but not yet.

This is quite a long chapter and not a lot of 'love' action, but there is a fight where Davis gets owned and poor Yolei and Ken get burnt. It will be a fun read, trust me. Please review!

* * *

Chapter 8:

"Hey! Juansuke! Put that out now!"

The boy, who was just about to light a cigarette, was startled as one of the teachers yelled at him. He quickly threw the cigarette down on the table and ran off in the other direction. The teacher quickly followed the boy, all the time yelling at him.

Cody laughed at the scene, well, he laughed at the teacher chasing after the boy. He hadn't heard what the boy had did because it was so loud, but he did see the boy running away from one of the teachers who was trying to catch the boy. Then he heard Yolei speak up,

"Come on Davis! DANCE!" Yolei encouraged her friend.

Davis sighed. He had waited for Kari to return, but she hadn't yet. He was nervous, too; he didn't want to lose her best friend to TK, again. Not being able to find her, though, he gave up and started to dance.

"Let me show you guys how it's done!"

To be honest, he had no idea what he was doing. He threw his hands in the air, moved his feet, and found himself moving in time with the music.

"There you go Davis!"

Cody saw what was going to happen a split second before it actually happened. Davis had tripped over someone's foot (lots of people were clustered by them) and he was falling right into a surprised looking Yolei. Davis collided with her and she fell back onto the table behind her. What Cody saw, though, was that the table was on fire. Yolei fell right into the swirling flames which even spread further as she did so.

"NO YOLEI!"

It was too late though. Yolei quickly got back up, but the fire had already caught her clothes on fire. She screamed in terror, and they all looked at her in horror. The music was instantly shut off and everybody started screaming and running in fear.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Yolei yelled at them. Ken instantly threw her on the ground and started rolling her on the floor hoping to get rid of the flames while he and Davis ran for the fire extinguisher. It was hard to find one with all the chaos that was going on, but they finally found one and ran back to where Yolei and Ken were. Yolei wasn't on fire anymore, but she looked badly burnt and really shaken up. The fire was continuing to spread as it went from table to table and even onto the paper streamers up above. The fire alarm was sounded and the sprinkler system turned on.

"How in the world do you use this thing!" Cody said, adrenaline rushing.

"Here, give it to me!"

Ken quickly took the extinguisher, pulled the pin, and sprayed the fire. After a lot of spraying, the fire finally ended. Cody took a deep breath, allowing himself to relax a little bit, but then he saw Yolei and saw how badly burnt she really was. Her arms, legs, and face (all the parts of her body that weren't protected by a layer of clothes) had really bad burns all over, and some were even blistering. Yolei was very pale and wasn't saying a word except for a few escaped groans of pain. Even Ken was burnt, Cody saw. Ken had a nasty burn on his face. Maybe an unexpected flare from the fire caught him off guard. It didn't matter, though; his friends needed his help right now.

There were sirens outside, and Cody looked outside to see fire trucks, ambulances, and police cars.

"Hey, help's here. You two gotta get to the hospital fast. Let's go."

Cody helped Yolei walk outside along with Ken. Davis was blubbering about Kari and if she was ok or not. Cody tried not to let his anger get the best of him. 'How could Davis only be worried about Kari when right in front of him Yolei and Ken were both hurt? Typical Davis.'

Paramedics rushed to them as they were walking out. They separated them and asked if they were ok as they escorted them to the ambulances. Obviously, they were really worried about Yolei and Ken, and quickly forced them into an ambulance and rushed away to the hospital. They looked Cody and Davis over, and, seeing that they were perfectly fine, let them go.

"I got to find Kari!"

Davis frantically looked around. Cody couldn't stop himself.

"DAVIS! You only worry about Kari when two of your friends just got hospitalized. Did you even see how bad Yolei was burnt? She probably is seriously injured, and yet you don't worry about how she or Ken is doing. In case you didn't notice, we were the last ones out of the school; that means that Kari and TK are probably perfectly safe and are out here somewhere! You're so selfish and uncaring!"

Davis looked taken aback, but then regained himself, growing angry at Cody too.

"What do you know? You think I don't care anything about my friends?"

"No! I don't think that; I know that. All you've been mumbling about this WHOLE time is 'Kari… Kari…. Oh Kari… I hope she's ok' as your other friends have burns all over them!"

"Why I oughta…"

Davis drew back and tried punching Cody. Cody, though, was quick to avoid the punch because of his kendo lessens. Avoiding the punch, he drew back and motioned for a punch of his own. This was a feint, however, and Davis had bought it. Davis moved his arms up to stop Cody's fist. Cody used this time to kick Davis in the… you know where. Davis fell to his knees holding the spot where Cody had kicked him; it wasn't a necessarily soft kick either.

"You bastard…"

"Hey! Stop it you two!"

Cody recognized TK's voice as TK pulled him back away from Davis. Cody tried to break free, but TK was too strong. Kari rushed to Davis and asked if he was ok. Davis replied in a high voice,

"I'm better now that you're here."

Kari smiled, but it was gone instantly. She knew perfectly well that Cody didn't get into fights, and if he did then that meant that Davis had done something extremely stupid. Then, she realized that Yolei and Ken weren't there.

"Cody, where are Yolei and Ken?"

Cody started shaking his head.

"They both were sent to the hospital. Ken had a couple burns on his face, but Yolei was burnt badly all around. Not that anyone would care," Cody said not trying to hide the coldness in his voice.

"Not that anyone would care? What are you talking about?"

Cody glared at Davis, but didn't respond. He didn't want to cause another fight.

"Nothing."

This left Kari and TK even more confused, but they disregarded their confusion. Yolei and Ken were both in the hospital. They had to see if they were ok.

"Well, I'm going to the hospital. I hope they're ok."

"I'm coming with you."

"Me too."

Davis slowly got to his feet still in a little pain. He walked slowly, Kari walked beside him, but she didn't' talk to him. TK and Cody both walked at a faster pace ahead of them.

"So, Cody, what happened?"

Cody just shook his head and kept walking. TK stopped him and looked into his eyes. Cody had grown some, but TK had grown too, and he still had to look down on the boy. Cody avoided his gaze, though,

"Cody, I know I haven't been around for a while, but I want you to know that you can talk to me about anything. I understand if you don't want to talk about it; I just want you to know that I always have an open ear."

He released the boy and they kept walking TK waited for it, knowing it was coming, and then it finally did. Cody spoke up,

"Davis was just being a douche. We went to go get a fire extinguisher and all he mumbled about was 'I hope Kari's ok,' when Yolei was ON FIRE the last time he saw her. All he could worry about was Kari when two of his friends were in a life-threatening situation even though Kari wasn't anywhere near the fire."

TK nodded. He understood, he would've been mad at Davis too.

"And even when we both saw that Yolei was severely burned and Ken was hurt too, he still only asked about Kari. He didn't even say 'Yolei, Ken, how are you guys.' All it was was 'Kari, Kari, Kari.' I just had enough of it and let my anger get the best of me."

"I see. Can you tell me what exactly happened to Yolei and Ken?"

Cody nodded, "Well, Yolei finally got Davis to stop looking for you guys and actually dance. He danced for awhile before he tripped over someone's foot. He feel onto Yolei who then fell back and was swallowed up by flames. I don't know how the fire started. Yolei's clothes caught on fire and Ken had her roll on the ground to help extinguish the flames. Davis and I went to get a fire extinguisher and Ken used it to put the flames out. Ken must have got hit by a flame while we were gone because he had a burn on his cheek. We walked outside the school and paramedics quickly examined us. I saw Yolei and Ken get shoved into an ambulance and it drove off to the hospital. Then I walked up to Davis who was still worrying about Kari even though his friends just got sent to the hospital, and that's when you guys came."

TK stayed silent for a while. What happened to Yolei sounded severe, and even Ken got hurt; he could only hope they were ok. If he were with them would they have got into that situation? 'TK!' he punished himself inside his mind, 'you can't think like that. You'll only eat yourself up.'

"TK, don't you even blame yourself for this!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I saw your face just now. I've known you long enough to know that that is your 'self-blame' face. Come on, if anyone's to blame it's…."

"Cody! Don't you start too! How about we just agree that it was neither of our faults?"

"Sounds good to me."

By now they had finally reached the hospital and walked inside. They immediately ran to the receptionist and asked her,

"Our friends both…"

"Were sent here…"

"In an ambulance…"

"Do you know where they are?"

"Woah children; just calm down, please. I am aware that an ambulance has just come back with two patients suffering from burns. Are these your friends?"

"YES!" they replied at once.

"Well, I'm afraid that no one is allowed to enter until the doctors are done treating them. Burns don't usually take too long to be treated so you probably won't have too long to wait. If you want to, you can sit in those chairs over there and I will let you know as soon as you can see your friends."

"Thank you very much. We will do that."

"Yeah, thank you."

They walked over to the chairs and sat down. Kari and TK sat next to each other with Davis and Cody on the outside. They both were upset with each other and were not about to start talking to each other again. Silence remained as they waited to hear any news about Yolei and Ken. After a long, few minutes Kari leaned over and whispered to TK,

"So, do you know what happened between these two?"

"Yeah, Cody told me about it on the way here. Did Davis not tell you anything?"

"No, he refused. He said it was no big deal, 'Just Cody being stupid.' Was it something bad?"

"I don't feel like I'm the one to tell you…"

"Oh come on TK."

"Fine, I'll tell you when we're away from here."

At that point the receptionist walked up to them and told them that both Yolei and Ken would be fine and that they could now see them. She told them where they were located in the hospital and then wished them good day. They thanked her went in search for their friends.

It took some stair climbing and going back and forth hallways, but they finally found the room where Yolei was located. They walked in and saw Yolei on the hospital bed with Ken sitting next to her bedside. Ken had a bandage on his cheek and looked perfectly fine. Yolei, however, didn't look so good. She had tubes going inside her filling her with fluids. She had bandages all over her arms, legs, and face. She looked pale, but she smiled when they walked into the room.

"Hey you guys!"

"Hi Yolei" They must've looked at her with such sympathetic expressions because she said,

"It really looks a lot worse than what it is. Honestly, besides feeling a little warmer than usual, I feel fine. Tired, but fine."

"That's great Yolei. I'm glad to hear that."

"And what did the doctor say?"

"Oh, he just said that I had some pretty nasty burns, but that they could heal them pretty quickly. They said I'd have to stay here for just a little while longer as they make sure my fluid levels are ok."

"Good. And how are you Ken?"

"I'm fine."

TK nodded. Not going to lie, he felt quite a bit overwhelmed at the moment. Not only had he just kissed Kari, but now Cody and Davis had a fight and he was now in the hospital making sure that two of his best friends were ok. Yeah, a little much for a Saturday.

"Yolei, I think I should call your parents," Kari said, "They would be pretty upset with you if you don't let them know about what happened. "

"Not only that, but you sorta need their signatures to release you from here,"TK added.

"Aghhh! I hate it when you guys' are so right! Go on, I'll give you the number."

Kari dialed in the number and started talking to Yolei's parents. She hung up and they, referring to Yolei, Kari, Ken, and TK, went back to talking. Davis and Cody hadn't said a word.

They waited for fifteen minutes before Yolei's parents came in. Right as they did, the doctor came in and released Yolei. He gave her and her parents a very long lecture, however, about how to treat Yolei's wounds and to drink lots of water, and if she starts any of the following symptoms (at this the doctor listed off tons of health symptoms to which Yolei rolled her eyes at) then she is to call the hospital immediately. Luckily her parents listened to every word the doctor said and nodded. The doctor left them and Yolei got up to her feet. They all exited the hospital and Yolei's parents decided that they would give all the kids a ride home as thanks for staying with her. They were very happy about this. They loaded into Yolei's parent's vehicle and drove off.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Nope, no digimon owned by me.

Another chapter up. Thank you for all those reviewing! I hope you guys keep reading and enjoying the story!

Chapter 9:

TK woke up Monday morning feeling terrible. His stomach was upset, his throat was sore, he woke up coughing, and he felt extra tired and sluggish.

"No… *cough*… I don't want to be sick…" He knew, though, that this wasn't going to help him feel better, though. He debated on whether he should go to school or not, but he remembered he had a very important calculus test today. In addition, there was a quiz in his English Literature course and his physics class. He sighed, not wanting to get ready but doing it anyways.

He was hoping that as he started to move around and wake up a little that he would start feeling better; if anything, though, he felt worse.

He finally was ready for school and walked sluggishly into the kitchen. His mom was ready to leave for work and had waited for him.

"Good morning T… Oh, TK, you look very pale. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine mom. *cough*… just a cold"

She looked at her son suspiciously but decided to let it go, "If you say so. Well, I got to leave or else I'll be late. Have a good day son."

She kissed TK on the cheek and practically ran out the door with her stuff. TK warmed up his usual bowl of oatmeal, but he only took one or two bites of it; his stomach was disagreeing with him. He rinsed the uneaten oatmeal down the kitchen sink and packed his lunch. He grabbed all of his books and walked to the outside of the apartment. He waited for about five minutes before Cody and Yolei walked outside. Yolei still had bandages over the most sever burns, but other than that she looked fine. She seemed as if she was back to her old self. Cody finally was back to being happy and nice; he had asked Davis to forgive him and had felt a lot better because of it.

"Good morning TK!"

He replied softly, "Morning." At least his cough drops had been working.

"Oh, someone doesn't seem too well. Do you have a cold or something?"

"Yeah, you look real pale, TK."

"I'm fine. Just a little under the weather, but I'm fine."  
"Ok. That's good."

They started walking to school and they were silent. This was unusual because Yolei was usually always blabbering about something, but instead she looked at Cody with a weird expression on her face. It appeared as if the two of them were having a silent conversation. He did not know what they were doing, but Yolei finally nodded and then looked towards TK.

"So, TK, how was the dance? I know it didn't last very long because of the fire, but still, did you get to dance any?"

TK did not see Yolei's hidden motive for asking this question. He did not know about their plan to hook him and Kari back up. Because of this, he answered honestly,

"Yeah, I actually did. Kari and I both apologized to each other and we decided that we can finally be friends again. Then "I Won't Give Up" (at this Yolei and Cody looked confused)… you know? The song by Jason Mraz? (they still looked confused)… well, it was popular in America. Anyways, I asked Kari to dance. She heard me humming and asked me to sing the song. I did and… that was when the fire happened."

Yolei wasn't about to fall for that lie, though. She knew that something had happened by the way that TK had avoided her eyes and hesitated at the end. She boldly claimed,

"You guys kissed didn't you?"

TK blushed which gave it all away. Even his, "No! How could I do that? She's dating Davis."

"TK, no need trying to lie to us. It's ok."

"You don't think it was wrong of me?"

"No."

"You either Cody?"

"No, I don't see anything wrong with what you did."

His friends had tried to look serious, but he could tell that they were suddenly a lot happier when TK had told them about his and Kari's kiss, especially Yolei. They small talked for the rest of their walk. TK asked if Yolei was still doing well from what happened to her because of the fire. She said that she still had to take very good care of them, but that most of them were finally starting to heal. Then they talked about the upcoming test and quizzes that they had. He and Yolei both feared the calculus test, while Cody was fretting about a history test. The whole time they were walking, TK felt like he kept getting more and more sick. His cough had returned, his stomach ache worsened, his head started to hurt, and he felt like he was getting weaker and weaker with every step he took. It seemed like forever, but they finally reached the school. He saw Kari, Davis and Ken walking into the school ahead of them. He didn't have the strength to run off after them, though, so he headed right for his locker, got his books, and entered his first period class and sat down. He put his head down on the desk as he tried to slow his breathing and wiped off beads of cold sweat that had formed on his forehead. It didn't help that he had his Japanese Literature course this period; it was the most boring of the day. The bell rang, and to TK's liking, they were going to watch a movie so that they could 'recover from what had happened Saturday.' No one objected and the teacher turned the lights off and started the movie. TK wanted to sleep, but he felt too bad to fall asleep. Instead, he just sat there with his head on his desk for the period.

The rest of the day went on like this. Boring class after boring class and TK had not felt any better as the day went on. Now it was finally the last period of the day. He took his American Literature quiz last period and knew he did well; he had, after all, been living in America for the past two years. This period was his calculus test, though, and he felt as if he was going to die. He wondered if he felt extra sick because he hadn't eaten his lunch or drank anything, but he knew that if he did he would have puked instantly, though.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't even notice the teacher put the test on his desk. He finally regained his focus as he heard the teacher address the class.

"Now, this test is worth a lot of points. Try your best. Don't spend too much time on one question because you only have this period to work on this. Good luck."

TK noticed his peers quickly start writing numbers down, typing frantically on their calculators, and jotting down answers. He didn't know how much time had passed, but he must have sat at his desk, staring at the test for at least five minutes. He just wasn't able to think clearly at the time.

"TK, that test isn't going to finish itself."

"I.. I know Mr. Richan"

"Is there something wrong? You don't look so well. Do you want to go see the nurse?"

"No.. I'm…"

And then it finally happened. He felt it was coming and quickly got up out of his seat and ran out of the class towards the bathroom. Luckily, Mr. Richan's classroom was right next to the bathroom. He quickly ran to the toilet and puked. He was there for a long time, but finally he stopped. He was panting and felt like he was going to pass out. He wiped off the sweat that had formed. He slowly got up and walked even slower to the sink. He moved to the sink and rinsed out his mouth. When he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror he flinched. He looked like he was a ghost; he was so pale.

'I guess I'm not as ok as I thought I was.' He exited the bathroom and was about to enter the classroom again when everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Digimon is not owned by me.

Another chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 10:

Yolei was worried for her friend. TK had ran out of the classroom looking like he was about to throw up. Next thing they knew, someone said that TK had fainted in the hallway. He definitely was not well, she could tell that much from how pale and tired he looked, but she thought it was just the flu or maybe a cold. Passing out, though? That doesn't sound like "it's nothing."

She wasn't able to focus as well on her calculus test then, and was worried about the grade she would get on it, but not as worried as she was for TK. The bell finally rang and she practically ran out of the classroom to go find Kari, Cody, Ken, and Davis. She finally spotted Kari walking out from her class.

"KARI!"

Kari turned and smiled at her. "Oh, hi Yolei. How was your calc…"

"Never mind that! TK's in the hospital."

"WHAT?!"

"I'm going to go to the hospital as soon as I find the others and let them know."

"I'm coming too!"

With two pairs of eyes now, they easily found Cody, Ken, and Davis and told them the news. In the end, though, only Kari and Yolei were going to be able to go to the hospital. Ken and Davis both had a soccer game and Cody had to go to kendo practice after school but would call afterwards to see how TK was doing. So, Yolei and Kari both got the books they needed to take home and walked to the hospital.

Yolei was really worried for her friend, but she couldn't help but think whether Kari had re-formed any feelings for TK. She hadn't had a chance to talk to Kari about the dance, yet, and she saw this as an opportunity to see if her plan had worked.

"So, Kari, how did you like the dance on Saturday? I mean, besides the whole fire thing, of course."

Kari knew where Yolei was heading to, and she blushed as she remembered the kiss that TK and she had shared. She looked at her feet and responded,

"Well, I finally apologized to TK, and we both forgave each other."

"That's good. Did anything else happen?"

"Well… um…. We did dance."

"And….?"

"Oh, Yolei, I'm so confused right now."

She tried her best to explain her feelings as best as she could to her friend. She needed this venting session. She started out about how hard it was for her to break up with TK, and how she had never stopped loving him for one second. She talked about how her anger towards TK "disappearing" led her on to dating Davis; she wanted to love again and this time it was going to be with someone who was going to be there with her. After a couple of months of dating, she explained, she started to fall in love with Davis and to forget about TK. When TK returned to Odaiba, however, she found that she was really excited that he was back. She didn't want to forgive him, though, so she "shunned" him to try to get back at him. Then she told Yolei about the dance and how her and TK had kissed and that now she was confused as to whether she still loved TK or not.

"What should I do, Yolei?"

Yolei took a while to respond, but finally said,

"Kari, the only advice I can give you is to follow your heart. Really search deep within your heart and see who has the most place in your heart, TK or Davis. Don't just take 'the easy path,' make sure you decide based on what your heart feels."

At this Kari fell silent and started to think about TK and Davis. It was hard to, though, because her and Davis had dated for almost a year now. She loved Davis, that she knew, but was it only a friend love, like brother-sister love, or did she really have feelings for him? Then she thought about TK. Instantly she felt all weird inside. She definitely loved TK, too, but in what way? Then she thought about where she was going on that instant. She was not watching Davis play a soccer game, she was going to the hospital to see if TK was all right. 'Oh,' she thought to herself, 'this is really hard.'

They then arrived at the hospital. The two of them walked up to the receptionist, and Kari noticed that it was the same receptionist from when she was there to check up on Yolei.

"Oh, back again I see."

"Yeah, we're here to check on another one of our friends."

"Well, I'm glad to see that you are all better, uh… Yolei, wasn't it?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Well, what is your other friends name?"

"Takeru Takaishi."

"Ok, let's see. Ahh, he is in room 152 on the second floor. You can go up and see him now if you want."

"Thank you very much."

"Have a nice day."

They took the elevator up a floor and looked for TK's room. Kari made a side note to Yolei,

"I really don't enjoy finding myself here all the time."

"Me either, trust me."

Finding the room was easy enough. They walked in and saw that TK's mother was in the room sitting next to the bed TK was lying on. TK looked so pale and sick. He might have looked worse because of the tubes and machines that were attached to his body (the hospital has that effect of making people seem worse than what they may possible be).

"Hi Miss. Takaishi"

"Hello Kari. Hello Yolei."

"How's he doing?"

"Yeah, he doesn't look too well."

"The doctor said that he is very dehydrated. He said that he hasn't eaten or drank anything this whole day, and put that on top of a cold caused this."

"Is it serious?"

"No, the doctor says that he'll have to stay overnight just to make sure that his fluid levels go back to normal and that he gets the proper nutrition he needs since he didn't eat."

"Well that's good."

"Do you know if he is going to wake up anytime soon?"

"No, the doctor said that it could be a couple of hours. Could you tell me what happened that made him pass out?"

"Well, the whole day he was very pale and looked extra tired. He didn't eat anything for lunch, but he never went to the nurse's office so I didn't think much of it. Then, during the calculus test he ran out of the room for the bathroom looking like he was about to barf. Next thing we knew, TK had fainted in the hallway."

"Oh, I guess he won't be getting a good grade on that test then."

They laughed and Kari said, "Ha! I'm sure that his teacher will let him make it up."

The three of them talked for a good hour or so in which time nothing exciting happened. A nurse would enter every once in a while to check on TK and the machines. TK hadn't moved a muscle. Then Yolei's phone went off and she excused herself. Once outside in the hallway, she answered,

"Hello?"

"Hey, Yolei, it's me."

"Hiya Cody. I thought you had kendo."

"I do, I just have a break right now. I wanted to check on TK."

"Oh, I see. He's still alive, which is good. He looks very pale and sick still, but the doctor said he'll be fine. He has a pretty bad cold and because he didn't eat or drink anything all day he is dehydrated. They have him hooked up to some IV's to try to get his nutrition and fluid levels back to normal. He hasn't woken up yet, but, like I said, the doctor said he'll be fine. He's gonna stay the night, but should be able to go home tomorrow morning."

"Well, that's at least good news. I'm glad to hear that he's ok."  
"Yeah, I'll tell his mom to tell him that you called when he wakes up."

"Thanks Yolei. Well, I gotta get going so I'll talk to you later."

"Yupp. See ya Cody!"

She hung up and decided that since her and Kari were both pretty much ready to leave walked down to the gift shop in the hospital to buy TK a gift. She found the store on the first floor. Walking in, she instantly found a cute stuffed bear that was holding a heart that said "Get Well Soon." She bought that along with a "get well soon" card and a balloon, and walked, with her new trinkets, back up to TK's room.

Silence filled the room, and then Kari raised her eyebrows in shock and started blushing when Miss Takaishi asked her,

"So, Kari, do you still love TK?"

She almost fell off her chair.

"Ummm… I… I don't…. I'm not sure."

"It's ok." She laughed, "I'm sure it was quite a shock for you to find him back in Odaiba."

"Yes, it was definitely a surprise."

"I never realized that he had stopped talking to all you guys. I thought that you guys still talked the past year. I guess he really took breaking up with you hard."

Kari blushed and was about to apologize but was cut off with,

"Don't get me wrong, I am not blaming you at all. A long distance relationship is very hard to do. I guess, I just want you to know that TK still loves you. He has loved you ever since you two met and that he'd be really happy to be with you."

Kari fell silent, not knowing how to respond. TK's mother fell silent as well. Forever seemed to pass before Yolei walked into the room holding a stuffed bear, a card, and a balloon.

"I thought we'd get him something to smile about for when he wakes up," she explained. Kari knew what this meant, and she was relieved because of it. She stood up, ready to leave the room. They both signed the card and left the gifts on a stand near his bed. Miss Takaishi thanked both of them and the two of them left the hospital.

When he woke up he found that he was in the hospital. He felt very tired, but his stomach ache wasn't as bad as he remembered it, though it still hurt, mind you. He still had a headache, but his cough was gone. He noticed that he had IV tubes on his arm releasing a fluid and putting it into his body. He looked around and was surprised to see that he was not alone.

His mom was sitting down next to his bed. She had her eyes closed when he woke up.

"Mom?"

She slowly woke up and then realized that TK was finally awake. He had no idea how long he or she had been there, but since his mom was so tired he could guess that it was probably nighttime. He looked off to his side and noticed that there was a stuffed bear holding a balloon and a card. He smiled, knowing that his friends had been here. He couldn't stop himself from thinking, though, if Kari had been there.

"TK! You're finally awake. I was so worried. How do you feel?"

"Oh, I've been better. But I feel a lot better than before. What was wrong?"

"Dehydration and a cold. Why didn't you eat or drink anything at all today?"

"I… I couldn't. I felt too sick."  
"Well, remember that when you're sick you need extra fluids and you have to eat."

"Ok, whatever you say. So, I take it I had guests?"

"Yes, you did. Kari and Yolei both came after school and stayed for about an hour and bought you those gifts. Also, Yolei wanted me to tell you that Cody called wondering if you were doing ok."

He was really glad that he had such great friends. To make him feel better, Kari had come. That meant that they were definitely friends again. He smiled.

"When can we go home?"

"You'll have to stay overnight. But you should be able to come home in the morning."

He sighed; staying at the hospital was not something he wanted to do.

"Your brother and father are also here; they are getting supper down in the cafeteria."

"I see. What time is it anyways?"

"9:07"

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, you've been knocked out for, uh, six hours now. "

"That's ridiculous."

TK's sudden outburst, though, caused his head to start aching so he rested his head back on the pillow of his bed.

"Just rest, TK. Don't worry. I'm not going to leave you."

TK closed his eyes and instantly fell back asleep, not before muttering,

"I love you mom."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I may or may not own digimon, but, seriously, I don't own it.

Ok, this is a short chapter, but very important. Hope you like it, and thanks to all who keep reviewing! :D

Chapter 11:

Matt, his dad, and his mom were all sitting in the hospital room. His mom and dad were both asleep sitting next to each other with their hands on top of each other's. He had doubted it at first, but now it was obvious; after all these years, his dad had never stopped loving his mother. He had watched them all last night. The way his dad always tried to make his mom laugh and stay positive about TK being sick, the way their hands were on top of each other's when they fell asleep, the way his mom smiled and laughed at what his dad said; yeah, it was obvious that they were both still in love. So, then, why didn't they get back together? Matt took a note on that before he had to stop thinking about it as his brother finally woke up.

"Ughh… I'm still in the hospital, aren't I?"

"Yupp, you sure are!"

TK looked up to see that his brother was the only one awake; his mom and dad were both still asleep.

"Oh, hey Matt," he said rubbing his eyes.

"Morning, how do you feel?"

"Tired, but a lot better. How long have you guy's been here?"

"Since yesterday around six or so."

"All that time? You guys didn't have to stay."

"TK, come on. We're your family, and we know you would have done the same for us."

"I guess so."

"So, should we wake them up?"

"Yeah, might as well."

Matt shook his parents shoulders and they both slowly woke up. They both asked TK at least ten times if he was ok, and they finally decided that he was telling the truth and that he was fine. After about an hour of talking, the doctor walked in and released TK, not after giving him a lecture on making sure that he eats and drinks plenty, even if he doesn't feel well. He agreed and they all walked out of the hospital. Matt and their dad both walked to their car and left, while he and his mom went to their car. TK did still feel weak and tired, but he did feel a lot better than before. Finally, he was lying down on the couch in his apartment while his mom left for work. All he felt like he could do was go to sleep, and so he did.

She found herself in tears. She had told them him where she was going to be, and she told him that she might be a little late. He didn't stop her from going, so she thought it was ok to go. Apparently, she was one-hundred percent wrong. He had went off at her and did the unspeakable. She had no idea what she was going to do. How would she be able to live on especially with him living with her. They would have to… no, he would be so depressed. They had just arrived and were both getting settled in, and now, this? She cried and cried, but did not feel any better, and her crying didn't help her situation at all, either. She knew what they were going to have to do, and she didn't see any way around it.

He woke up to a door slamming. He quickly sat up and looked to find that it was his mom. She looked like she had cried for a very long time, and she still looked particularly sad.

"Mom, are you ok? Why aren't you at work?"

She looked like she had an inward battle, and in the end she said,

"It's nothing TK. They let me off early to make sure you were ok. That's all."

TK wasn't satisfied, though.

"Seriously, mom, what's the matter?"

"TK, I told you, it's…"

"Mom! It's definitely NOT nothing. Please, just tell me."

Then the truth came out and TK wasn't expecting the news at all.

"TK, I… I just got fired. We're going to have to move again."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own no digimon whatsoever!

Sorry it took me a while to write this chapter. I will try to update again soon. Hope you like it and thank you to all those reviewing!

Chapter 12:

TK's mom had spent the whole day crying around the house and talking to her mother, TK's grandmother, trying to figure out what they were going to do. TK didn't pay much attention to that, though. He already had his cold, and then, on top of that, he was overwhelmed by sadness, anger, and guilt, yes, guilt. If he wouldn't have got sick in the first place, then his mother would not have had to leave work early and then show up late this morning. It was his fault that they had to move again; his fault that he was going to have to leave his family and friends again. He wasn't about to let himself forget that it was his fault either.

Now it was around four in the afternoon, and he had enough of his house. He needed to get out and talk to somebody besides his weeping mother. He called Matt, but there was no answer so he assumed that he was at his band's rehearsal, he left him a message, though. He was about to call his dad, but then he realized it was worthless since he was at work. He had his fingers ready to dial Kari, but he just couldn't do it. His fingers refused to move. He would have to tell her eventually, but he didn't have the courage, yet. So, instead he dialed Yolei's number; she answered after a few rings.

"Hello?"

"Hi Yolei…"

"Oh hey TK! How are you?"

"I'm fine," 'I wish' he thought to himself. "Hey would it be ok if we met up somewhere; I need to talk to you about something."

"Uh, sure. You can come over to my place if you want."

"That sounds good; I'll be over in a few."

"Ok! See you soon."

"Bye."

He hung up and told his mom that he was going out. She was about to say no, but TK interrupted her,

"Mom, please, I need to get out of here. By the sound of it, I don't have much time here."

"Fine, but don't be too late."

"Thanks, see you!"

He walked out the door and started climbing the stairs to Yolei's apartment. Luckily for him and his sick-tired muscles, Yolei's apartment was in the same building two stories higher than his apartment. After a couple minutes he knocked on her door, and Yolei quickly opened the door.

"Hey there!"

"Hiya!"

"Come on in."

She let him inside the apartment, and to TK's dismay, they weren't the only teens there. Sure, Yolei's parents and her younger sister were there, but Ken, Kari, Davis, and Cody were there too; the whole group of them. He had only planned on telling just Yolei and then work on telling the rest from there, but not all of them at once.

"Hey TK!"

"How are you feeling?"

TK was overwhelmed. The news of him having to leave, his cold, his feelings, his guilt, and the constant questioning of his friends was too much for him. Seeing his friends all together also reminded him that this might be the last time he'd ever see them all. He couldn't do this; not now, anyways.

"I'm sorry you guys but I got to go."

With that, he ran out of the apartment, down the stairs, and started running for the only place in the city that could help calm him, the park. He tried running there, but he barely made it fifteen feet away from the apartment complex before he was short of breath and his muscles threatened to stop working. He slowed down to a walk. 'Screw being sick,' he thought to himself.

He was sure that his friends would come after him, but they'd probably lose him through the crowds that packed the sidewalks. Only one of them where he would go at a time like this, and she was the one who he was most afraid to face.

He must have really been focused on his thoughts because before he knew it he was already sitting down on a bench in the park. He looked around at the trees, listening to the birds chirping, watching squirrels climb up trees. Yeah, this was definitely the most peaceful part of Odaiba.

He nearly jumped out of his seat when he found a hand lying on top of his. He hadn't even noticed her sit down next to him. Instantly he blushed. He looked at her just to make sure that it was her, and he saw her looking out into the park. Her wonderful eyes, her beautiful face, he couldn't help but notice them as he looked at her. He also saw care, compassion, love, and understanding when he looked at her. As he looked at her he saw all the things that he had fallen in love with.

"TK, what is it?"

He didn't answer at first. He stared out into the distance trying to form the right words in his head. In the end, he decided just to tell her straight forth.

He found that he was able to tell her everything, another quality about her that he had fallen in love with. He told her about how his mom had lost her job because of him being sick. He told her that his mom now planned on moving to France in order to live with his grandparents. He also told her about how he blamed himself, and about how terrible he felt now that he had to leave his family and friends again. At the end, he found that he was in tears and she had her arm around his shoulders. He was ashamed for crying, but, then again, it felt good to let it all out instead of bottling all his emotions in. When he finished, she was silent, sadness starting to appear on her features. She stayed strong, though, and replied,

"I'm sorry TK. That really is terrible, but know these two things: one, it is one-hundred percent _not _your fault for all this, and two, we will always be here for you. Even if you do have to move again, you will always have your family and friends here in Odaiba to support you and help you get through this. That is, of course, if you don't disappear on us again."

For the first time today, he smiled. She looked at him and smiled back. Without realizing it, their hands intertwined. He couldn't stop himself, just like at the dance. He leaned his heads toward her's and she did the same. Their lips were inches away when they heard a voice from behind them,

"There they are!"

They quickly turned around and saw Yolei, Ken, Cody, and Davis walking up towards them. TK couldn't help but notice Davis glaring at him. 'Had he seen him about to kiss his girlfriend?' If he did, then he and TK weren't bound to be too good of friends for the next couple of days. As if that mattered, he would be long gone soon.

"TK! What was wrong with you? You know, it's kind of rude to go barging out of someone's house when you were the one who wanted to be there in the first place."

"Yolei, give him a break. He's been under a lot of…."

"Oh! And I'm sure you know exactly what's going on seeing that you two are now buddy-buddy again." This wasn't Yolei; it was Davis. Kari looked at her boyfriend appalled.

"Davis, what do you me.."

"What do I mean? WHAT DO I MEAN! Kari, you were about to kiss him! Do I need to remind you that you are dating me, not him!"

"Davis… I…"

"That's it Kari! We're done!"

Davis turned to leave, but then turned back around, walked up to TK, and took a swing at him. TK wasn't expecting it at all; Davis usually never lost his cool like this. He didn't have time to react as Davis's fist was thrown towards his eye. It hit and TK was knocked off the bench. He landed hard on the ground with a sharp pain in his eye. He put his hand on his eye and when he took his hand away he saw that it was bleeding. His vision blurred and he was near passing out, but Cody was kneeling next to him slapping his face.

"Stay with me TK. Come on, stay with me."

He did and they slowly helped him to his feet. The pain was starting to numb a little, but everything was still a blur. He couldn't focus at all. Sights flashed by his eyes, but he wasn't able to focus on them. He heard voices, but he couldn't make out what was being said. Then, he threw up, multiple times. Once again, he found himself thinking, 'Screw being sick.' When he was done, though, he was at least able to see, hear, and think clearly again.

"TK, my god that was disgusting!"

"Are you ok?"

"I… yeah, I feel a lot better now, but I think I'm ready to head home now."

His friends, well, all but Davis, nodded and they all started walking back to the apartment complex. Kari filled in his friends about how TK was going to have to move again, but she left out the personal aspect he had told her, to which he was grateful. They all were very disturbed by the news, but they didn't say anything to him about it. They were smart enough to realize that now wasn't exactly the greatest time to talk to him about it.

They finally reached the apartment complex and helped TK into his apartment. His mother had rushed over to him, asking questions and stating her disapproval towards his friends. They helped him onto the couch, and TK rested.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and, yes, I'm too lazy to think of a more fun way to say it, so get over it. :p

Another chapter up. I just want to give a major shout out to all my reviewers. There are many times where I feel like I should stop writing this story, but when I see people reviewing it encourages me to keep on writing this story. Just want you to know that I truly appreciate all the reviews, so thank you to you all. :D

This chapter was fun to write, but not necessarily a lot of action takes place. It is more of an explaining chapter and is needed in order to continue the story further. Lots of flashbacks in this chapter. Hope you all like it!

Chapter 13:

TK sighed as he looked out the airplane's window. Here he was again, leaving Odaiba for the second time, leaving behind him his dad, brother, and his friends. His mom looked at him with a concerned look on her face. He ignored her and continued staring out the window. He wasn't very happy with his mother at the time. He remembered how hopeful he was when Matt had told him of his plan, and how his mom had ruined that plan.

_"__What are you trying to say Matt?"_

_"__TK, I'm telling you that mom and dad still like each other."_

_"__What? Are you serious right now?"_

_"__Yes! You may not have noticed how they acted at the hospital, but at our welcoming party for you all they did was talk to each other. If you paid attention to them, you'd see it too."_

_The fact was that TK did see that their parents still had feelings for each other. Not only by the way they acted with each other, but the fact that neither his mom nor dad had come close to getting married again.  
"So what if they like each other? How does that stop us from moving?"_

_"__Come on bro, it's simple. What if we could hook mom and dad back up? Then they'd get married again and you wouldn't have to move. We all would live together."_

_TK pondered that idea. There was indeed a chance that this plan would be successful. It was his only option, even if he didn't feel right in trying to 'hook' his parents back up. Like it or not it was his only chance in not having to leave his brother, dad, and all his friends again. _

_"__What do you have planned?"_

_"__Well, we got four days before your flight. This doesn't give us much time, so we'll have to work fast. Here's what we'll do."_

_(Three days later…)_

_"__TK, Matt, can I talk to you two?"  
Matt and TK both gave each other a look; they knew that their secret plan had been found out. They sat on the couch side-by-side as their mother stood in front of them with a stern look on her face._

_"__What are you two planning at? You didn't think I'd figure out what you two were up to. I'm sorry we had to, but there's a reason that us two divorced. Now that we have, it's… it's done; over with. I'm sorry we have to leave again, but there's nothing we can do about it. So, I advise you two to give up your little scheme and to finish your good byes. TK and I are leaving the day after tomorrow."_

_"__But mom…."_

_She walked away from the two brothers, tears starting to form on her face. They both looked at each other with sadness, this was going to be one of the last times that they would see each other before TK moved. _

The airplane was accelerating. Once it hit the necessary speed, the wheels lifted off the ground and they were in the air. He was leaving everything he knew behind him, again. He thought the first time he had to move was bad, but this was even worse. He had gotten used to being back in Odaiba with his brother, his dad, and his friends. He had also loved being back with Kari. They were just starting to get closer too, and then… He remembered their last night together.

_The sun was setting off in the horizon. The light it cast onto the ocean reflected in many directions. It was one of the most beautiful sunrises the two had ever seen, but it seemed to be mocking them since this night was not a beautiful night. TK looked into her best friend's sad eyes. They hadn't said much, but TK could tell that Kari wanted to say something. _

_He couldn't quite tell if she was upset with him or just upset with the whole situation. Her and Davis had broken up the day before. TK obviously felt guilty because he saw how much it had upset both Davis and Kari. It was his fault; Kari was in a relationship and he should have respected that despite his feelings. Kari and Davis were both his friends and he had ruined their relationship. However, he had to admit that he was happy that they had broken up. He slapped himself mentally for it, but the feeling still didn't go. _

_Fifteen minutes had gone by without a word, so TK finally spoke up._

_"__Kari… is there something…"_

_"__No, there's nothing wrong TK. I'm just upset, confused, and sad."_

_"__You can always talk to me, you know?"_

_Kari sighed. She tried to form the right words in her mind, but then gave up. She eventually just let out,_

_"__TK, I just don't know how you can do this to me? I'm not blaming you at all for having to move because I know you don't want to, but still. I love you, and I always will. I loved you even when we broke up even though I never realized it. I can't do a long-distance relationship, though. I'm sorry TK. Like I said, I will always love you, but if you're gone then I don't think we could be more than friends."_

_TK nodded as he thought on her words. So she did love him. That was great to hear, but it didn't help him out at all. All they were going to be were friends since he had to leave. Was she telling him goodbye and to give up on the two of them? In the end, though, TK replied sadly,_

_"__I understand Kari."_

He looked out at the clouds. It was amazing to be on top of the clouds for once and to look down on the world. The view was really nice from up here. He found it hard to imagine that many miles below there were people going about their day. Somewhere down there were his friends. That was very hard to imagine, but it was true. He smiled remembering their last day together.

_"__And then that time when the guy punched her in the face."_

_They all busted up laughing as they retold parts of the movie they just saw as they ate their ice cream. Even TK laughed knowing that this was one of the last times he'd get to spend time his friends. 'Well, I might as well enjoy it. I'm not going to get anything out of moping around,' he figured, so he joined in on the fun time. He was sad, though, that Davis hadn't come, and it made him feel guilty knowing that he was the reason. _

_A bell rang indicating that the front door to the shop had opened. They all were surprised to see Davis standing at the entrance. TK thought that Davis was here to go off at him and maybe try to pick a fight, but Davis only looked sad but calm. He walked up to the group and took a seat next to Cody. _

_"__Hey guys."_

_No one responded; they all were flat-out shocked to see him there. They thought that Davis was done being their friend. _

_"__Look, TK, I'm sorry I punched you the other day. I let my anger get the best of me, and I don't want my anger to get in the way of still being friends with you all. Is there any chance you'd forgive me?"_

_TK smiled, "Only if you forgive me too, Davis. I'm sorry for what I did. It was dumb and disrespectful."_

_"__Forgiven."_

_"__Ditto."_

_"__YAY! We're all friends again!" Yolei cheered. They all laughed and continued eating their ice cream, telling jokes, and laughing._

TK jumped from his doze as the plane hit the ground. At first he thought that they had crashed, but then he realized that they had landed in France. They were here. He didn't know if he was happy or sad that the flight was over; he was having such a good nap. In the end, though, he was happy that they were out of the air. They departed the plane and went to go get their luggage. It took them a while, but they finally found their bags and then went to the main lobby of the airport. He instantly found his grandpa waiting for them with a smile.

"Bonjour Takeru and Natsuko!"

"Hi grandpa, but please call me TK," he replied, annoyed at the use of his full name.

"Ok, bonjour TK."

"Hi dad."

His mom gave his grandpa a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for picking us up and letting us stay with you and mom."

"It is no problem at all Natsuko, or do you want to be called Nancy like you always used to."

"Nancy is fine."

His mom and grandpa talked about the flight and about how different Paris was and how grandma was doing. TK ignored them, though. He was busy looking around the city. It reminded him more of America than of Odaiba. It was noisy here, lights were on all the buildings(since it was dark out now), cars flooded the streets, people were walking on the sidewalk. He gave an annoyed sigh as he looked at what his grandpa had drove to pick them up in. He had drove a motorcycle with a side kart attached to it. He face-palmed as he realized that he was going to have to ride in the ridiculous thing. He missed his old family so much. Why did he have to say good-bye?

_"__Well, we're finally here, Odaiba Airport."_

_They all filed out of the car and took out TK's and his mom's bags. His dad and Matt carried the bags as they walked inside the all too familiar airport. They walked up to where TK and his mom would have to line up to give their tickets and get security checked to get to the wing their airplane would be at. His dad and brother dropped their bags and he walked over and hugged his dad._

_"__Good bye Dad, again."_

_"__No, it's not good-bye. We'll see each other soon, don't worry."_

_He moved then from his dad to his brother. As he looked at Matt, though, he didn't just see his brother, he saw one of his best friends. He was always there to talk whenever TK needed to talk. He was always there to pull jokes on him and give challenge him to do better with whatever he was doing. He was the one who he had conspired with to try to get their parents hooked up. TK couldn't stop a tear from leaving his eye as he hugged his brother, his best friend._

_"__TK, are you crying? My gosh, little bro, how old do you think you are?"_

_TK knew he was joking around, though, because Matt looked just as sad as he did. _

_"__Good luck handling all your girlfriends, pop singer."_

_"__Thanks, I'll need it. Have a safe flight."_

_"__Come on TK, we don't want to be late."_

_TK nodded, and then waved one last good-bye to his dad and brother. Then he turned and got into the long line with his mother looking as equally sad as he did._

Finally, they pulled into his grandparents house, well, mansion is a more appropriate term.

"Grandpa, I didn't know you guys were so rich."

"TK…"

"Hahaha well you didn't exactly visit very often."

"I guess that's true."

"But you'll be seeing a lot more of us now."

TK sighed, knowing that these words were true. He closed his eyes, wishing that this was all a dream.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I still don't own digimon, and I most likely never will. It's a shame, I know.

Sorry, but this chapter is a short chapter. It was another fun chapter to write though, and I'm sure you all will enjoy reading it. I mean, who doesn't love Christmas? Haha I had to incorporate Christmas into this story, especially since it's almost Christmas time right now. Anyways, I think the story is coming close to an end; probably a couple more chapters. Thanks to all those following and reviewing this story; like I said before, it means so much! Hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 14:

-Four Months Later-

Snow was falling all around them. Luckily, they had been able to arrive at the airport before they shut everything down because of the storm. A good four inches of snow covered the whole city giving everything a nice and bright white coating. He loved this time of year; Christmas time was definitely the best. Especially since he was here, and no one had expected him to be there. He couldn't wait to see all of their faces when they saw him.

He was all alone, though. His mother had to work, and she couldn't afford to lose her job, so she decided to stay back in France and send him along. He felt bad for leaving her there, but she had her mom and dad to keep her company for the holidays.

"Taxi! TAXI!"

He finally got a cab to pick him up. He entered the yellow car and told the driver to take him to the Yinkoshi apartment complex; that was where his brother and dad lived. Although everything was covered in snow, he was still able to recognize every building; nothing had changed since he had been there four months ago. He smiled as his favorite Christmas song came on the radio and he leaned his head against the window.

* * *

"Merry Christmas Dad."

"Merry Christmas son."

It felt so empty. It was Christmas Day and the only two people in the house were Matt and his dad. Neither of them looked very happy, especially since TK had moved. Well, his dad had never really been happy since the divorce, but now he was especially down since his son was countries away again. How long had it been since they actually had a real family Christmas? Three years? Or was it four? Either way, it had been a long time, and none of the Christmas's since had been half as good as their last family Christmas.

Matt took a bite of his pizza. Neither his dad nor he knew anything at all about cooking, so they had reserved to ordering pizza for their Christmas dinner. It was actually quite pathetic, but it was the best they could do. The tree that they had was a real tree, but it didn't stand taller than four feet. There were less than ten gifts under the bed. No music was playing, the TV wasn't on; everything was quiet. This was what their Christmas's had become, and, because of that, Matt hated Christmas.

They were both shocked when their doorbell rang; no one came to visit on Christmas. Matt beat his dad to the door and opened it up. A wave of cold air blew into his eyes and he rubbed them. When he was done, though, he looked up and saw… but no, it couldn't be. But it was. Here he was standing right in front of him, TK.

"Merry Christmas Matt!"

Matt nearly tackled his little brother as he gave him a huge hug.

"TK! It's really you! What are you doing here?"

"Don't kill me… you're crushing… my lungs."

"Oh, sorry," Matt smiled as he released his brother.

"I'm surprising you two, of course. You two look like you need some company!"

"TK, is that you?"

"Hey dad! Merry Christmas."

"TK!"

Now it was his dad's turn to nearly suffocate him in a hug.

"Come on in. Is your mother here?"

"No, she had to stay in France to work, but, luckily, she let me come here."

"I'm very happy she did. Sit down. We got pizza, not what you were expecting, I'm sure, but it's all that we can do since neither of us know how to cook."

"No problem, pizza sounds good anyways."

They sat at the table and ate their "Christmas dinner" talking, laughing, and enjoying each other's company. Matt smiled as TK was able to bring so much life into the what was practically dead apartment. His brother had that sort of effect wherever he went, and he loved that about him. Once they were finished, they threw their plastic plates away, grabbed a pop, and took a seat in the living room. TK laughed as he looked at the tree.

"Oh my gosh, you call this a tree?"

"Hey," Matt fired back, "Neither of us had much time to go out and buy this stuff anymore. Dad has work and I have my band practices."

"I know, but still. I mean, it's not like it's much different from the Christmas's I've had with mom the past few years since she works like non-stop. I guess I just miss our old Christmas's that we used to have."

"We all do, TK, but all that's over with."

Matt thought about pursuing the topic, but he had to be careful. He quietly added,

"It doesn't have to be?"

His dad looked at him, confused, "What do you mean by that?"

Matt hesitated, but continued, "You can't tell me that you don't love mom anymore. It's obvious dad. I mean, you haven't even dated since you two divorced. Why don't you give it another chance?"

"I… I can't. It didn't work before, and it won't work again."

This time TK joined in, "You can't say that dad. How do you know that it won't work again? Do you have any proof it won't work again? Just in case you didn't know, but mom hasn't dated anyone either since the divorce. She always blamed it on all the time she spent at work, but I know that's not true. I know that deep down she still loves you. You can't give up hope."

Matt smiled. That was his little brother, always being able to fill others with hope.

"Do you really think we could get back together?"

"YES!" the brothers shouted in unison.

"Well, then what am I doing here then? I need to get me a ticket to France."

With that, their dad walked out of the apartment. The brothers looked at each other in disbelief. Sure, this is what they wanted all along, but they couldn't believe that it had just happened like that. Their dad was leaving to hitch a ride to France and try to get back together with their mom. Matt looked at his younger brother in shock who looked back equally surprised. Then they both smiled at each other and Matt gave his little brother a noogie.

"TK, I can't believe you!"


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: It has been fifteen chapters and I still do not own digimon.

This one's a longer chapter. By the way, I love the mid-chapter cliffhanger I inserted. I only like it, though, because I know how the story will end :p

Anyways, hope you like the chapter, and thank you again to all the reviewers!

Chapter 15:

Everything was all ready for the party. TK had been anticipating this party for the past month. The only person that knew about it was Matt and his dad who wasn't going to be at the party. He smiled as he imagined all the looks on all of their faces, especially Kari's. He couldn't wait to see her again.

TK took a seat by a window and his brother took a seat next to him. They looked outside at the snowy evening as they rested; they were tired from all the work they had done this whole morning and afternoon. The view from the TV station his dad worked at was spectacular. The room itself was also a great place for a party. It was big enough for all the digidestineds to fit in along with all the tables for drinks and food. There was also a balcony, but they doubted they'd use it because of the cold. TK was really glad that his dad was able to rent out this room for them. 'It's for a good cause,' his dad told him happily over the phone.

Now the day had finally come for the party, and TK couldn't have asked for a better day. The sun was shining which made it very hard to see outside because of the glare it cast as it reflected off the seven inches of snow they had got the day before. This was going to be a great day.

"I think we did a pretty good job setting up. Thanks for helping Matt."

"No problem, but don't forget that you owe me."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do your part to remind me."

"You got that right!"

"So, what time did you tell them to get here?"

"Six."

"Fifteen minutes from now, cool."

"Yeah, I can't wait for them all to get here. It's been a while since we've all been together, what, from school and stuff."

"It sure is a lot harder to meet up, but I guess that's the problem of growing up."

"I sure miss the good old days."

"Me too."

They stopped talking as TK's cell phone started to ring. He looked and saw that it was the call that they had both eagerly been waiting for; it was their mom. TK smiled and said to Matt,

"Here's the call. Let's hope for the best."

TK answered and put the phone on speaker phone so that both he and Matt would be able to be a part of the conversation.

"Hello?"

"Hey TK."

"Don't forget about me."

"Matt? Is that you?"

"You betcha. Merry.. uh… Late Christmas mom!"

"You two Matt! How was it?"

"It was really fun once TK got here; I wasn't expecting him at all."

"That's good. How are you TK? I take it the flight went fine?"

"Yupp, got here safe and sound and I gave Matt and dad quite a surprise."

"Great. Well, I had my own surprise yesterday, too."

"Did you?" Matt asked, trying to sound surprised.

"Yes I did, but couldn't you guys have told me he was coming? I was so shocked to see your father here in France."

"It would've ruined the surprise mom!"

"Yeah, I know, and I have to admit it that seeing your father wasn't the only surprise. He told me he still loved me."

Matt and TK both looked at each other with hope in their eyes.

"And…."

"And… I told him…"

"Mom… mom?"

"Are you there?"

TK looked at his phone and saw that he had lost connection.

"NOOOOOO! Curse you stupid reception!"

"Did that really just happen?"  
"Unfortunately yes."

"I wonder what she was going to say."

"I know what I hope she was going to say, but we'll have to find out later. Look, some of our guests are here."

TK pointed out the window and Matt saw what he meant. Matt instantly recognized Tai's car pull in to the TV station.

"Who's car is that?"

"It's Tai's. It must be Tai and Kari, and maybe they brought someone else along."

TK instantly started becoming nervous. He was excited to see Kari again, along with his other friends, but he was really nervous about how she would react upon seeing him.

"Here comes more of them."

TK looked outside the window again and saw three more cars pull into the station. Matt took the opportunity to sneak a glance at his little brother and saw that he looked a little nervous. He could only guess what he was nervous about; only love had that effect on his little brother.

"Don't sweat it TK. If all goes well, mom and dad will move back here and you won't have to move again. Then you can tell her how you really feel and you two can live happily ever after."

TK wondered how his brother knew that he was thinking of her, but, then again, Matt basically knew everything about TK.

They waited for their friends to make it to the door as they watched more cars pulled in to the TV station. Finally, the door to the party room opened and in walked a group of their friends. They looked around the room, observing everything, and then they finally looked at the two blonde brothers and shock covered their faces as the realization of this party came to them.

"Hey guys."

"TK!"

Mimi was the first person to run up to TK and give him a hug. She squealed and started crying like she always did when she was really, really excited. Tai mentioned in the background,

"Now this is what I call a party! Let's get some music playing!"

Matt grabbed the remote to the stereo system and turned it on a popular Japanese radio station. Once Mimi let go of TK, for which TK was very relieved, Sora walked up to him and gave him a less life-threatening hug.

"Hi TK. How are you doing."

"I'm doing well Sora. Glad to be back."

"Back as in _back _back?" Tai walked up putting his arm around Sora's waist.

"Well, I'm not sure yet," he said while looking for Matt to help tell the story, but he was talking to some of the other digidestineds.

"What do you mean?"

TK then told the two about what had happened yesterday. Sora and Tai both smiled hopefully.

"That's great news!"  
"Yeah, I always hoped that your parents would get back together. I sure hope they do."

Did Kari really just overhear what she thought she heard? TK might be moving back for good? Well, it was only a chance, so she might as well not get her hopes up. She looked around the room and saw that Yolei had finally walked in with Ken. TK at the time was surrounded by a group of digidestineds, so her best friend and her friend's boyfriend hadn't seen the unsuspected guest yet. Kari took this opportunity as another chance to avoid TK for a little longer.

"Hi Yolei. Hi Ken!"

"Hey Kari."

"Hey, great party isn't it?"

"You have no idea."

"So, is there some special reason we're having this party; I don't remember having one in the past years."

"Well, actually there is, and I think it's about time we go see him, too."

Yolei and Ken both looked confused but they followed Kari as she led them to where TK was at. They almost were at him when Yolei pushed her out-of-the-way and tackled the unsuspecting TK in a hug.

"TK!"

"Ahhhh, Yolei, stop please," TK muttered with the little breath that he had left. She eventually let him go and stepped away, smiling at her friend.

"It's great to see you again TK," Ken said walking up to join them.

"Great to see you guys too! I missed you guys a lot."

Kari had stood in the back of the group trying to avoid TK. She had thought that this last time TK moved it was going to be for good, but she was wrong. She wasn't exactly sure if she was happy or sad about it.

TK had been looking for her while he was talking to his other friends. Then, he eventually found her standing off in the distance. He wondered why she was being so distant, but he disregarded it and walked up to her nevertheless.

She started blushing as he walked up to her. There was no getting out of talking to him now.

TK felt his nerves grow as he neared her friend. Finally, he was standing right in front of her.

"Hi Kari."

She hesitated. "Hi TK."

There was an awkward silence before TK continued,

"How was your Christmas?"

"Oh, it was fine. How was yours?"

"It was good. I surprised my brother and my dad while they were having dinner, well, if you call it dinner; we had pizza."

He laughed and she couldn't help but laugh along too. She decided that it was good to have her best friend back even if it was only for a bit.

She hugged TK which surprised the blonde. He hugged back immediately.

"I really missed you TK," she whispered.

"I missed you too Kari."

"Oh come on you two love birds; break it up!"

They both looked up, blushing, and then saw that it was Davis. TK shook his head and smiled at his friend.

"Good old Davis."

The party continued on. They all ate, drank, and talked for a good three hours. It was the most fun TK had had in the past four months, and he was sad as people started to leave. Joe left first claiming that he had to wake up early the next day for his job, Cody said he still had curfew and had to get back soon, Mimi left too, along with Izzy and Ken. All that were left were TK, Davis, Yolei, Matt, Tai, Kari, and Sora. The younger digidestineds formed their circle and talked about their past adventures while the older ones did the same. After a while, Yolei and Davis both left. Then Tai, Sora, and Kari said they had to get going.

"I guess it is getting late. You guys drive home safe now."

"I will….. try my best," Tai said with a wink as he and Sora walked out the door hand-in-hand. Kari stayed behind. TK walked up to her and gave her a hug good-bye.

"I'll see you later Kari."

Kari stayed in their embrace for a good while, and then broke away when she realized that Matt was watching them and that her brother and Sora were probably waiting for her in his car. She started to walk out the door before turning to TK saying,

"If you do have to leave again, don't go without saying good-bye. Promise?"

"Promise," TK smiled back.

With that she walked out the door leaving TK and Matt alone with a huge mess to clean up.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I definitely do not own digimon because if I did I think I'd be pretty darn rich, just saying.

Shorter chapter, but it sets it up for the last chapter. Yes, the next chapter is going to be the last chapter, and I can't believe how fast this story has gone by. Anyways, we're not at the end quite yet, so I hope that you enjoy this chapter. And, as always, please review! (BTW: THANK YOU REVIEWERS!)

* * *

Chapter 16:

"So what do you think of TK possibly living back in Odaiba?"

She hesitated. She didn't quite know for certain how she felt about it. Deep down she was thrilled to death that TK might finally move back. Maybe they could finally get back together and she could have the relationship she had wanted for as long as she could remember. Over the years, though, she had realized that this 'happily ever after' she had hoped for was not real. Whenever she thought her life was going great, something had to come along and ruin it. TK leaving Odaiba twice now had made her realize that life sucks. Although it still was there, she put her hope of her and TK getting back together at the back of her mind.

"Yolei, I… I don't think it's going to work out."

"WHAT! Kari, what are you saying girl?"

"I'm saying that every time he moves back he ends up moving away again."

"Are you telling me that you've lost hope? You, of all people, are not one to lose hope."

Kari sighed. She didn't like where this was going at all. "Yolei, it's just…"

"No, Kari, listen to me. You cannot lose hope. If you don't have hope, then there's no reason to live."

"But… what if I know that it's not going to work out? What is the point of…"

"You are being ridiculous Kari. I know it was and is hard to go what you were going through, but that doesn't mean that you can give up hope. What if this time TK really does stay in Odaiba, but you were too scared to ask him out and tell him your true feelings?"  
"Yeah, well, what if I do tell him my true feelings and he moves again? What then?"

"That's besides the point. I know it's hard, Kari, but you can't give up. Promise me that you won't lose hope Kari."

Kari stayed silent. She was frustrated because she knew that her friend was right, but she also knew that TK might not be staying in Odaiba. What was she to do?

"Kari?"

"I…." she sighed, "I promise Yolei."

"GOOD! Well, now that that is settled I think it's time for me to go to bed. Have a good rest of the night Kari."

"Goodnight Yolei."

She hung up her phone and let out an annoyed sigh. The conversation hadn't really put her in the best of all moods, and she was forced to make a promise that she wasn't sure she could keep, or was willing to keep.

She didn't want to think about TK anymore, though, so she decided to go to bed.

* * *

The two brothers didn't know what to expect. They hadn't heard from their parents since last night right before the party. Was this a sign that their parents had got back together and that they were trying to surprise their kids? Or, had it all gone wrong and they both were mad at each other? Either way, the two brothers had decided to stay at the apartment in case their parents made an appearance that day.

At the time Matt was taking a nap and TK was tiredly watching TV. They had stayed up for most of the night to clean up after the party. They didn't want to clean it up, but his dad had allowed TK to use the room so long as they cleaned up as soon as it were finished. TK had respected the deal and he held his end of the bargain.

Nothing was on TV, so TK stuck in his ear buds and listened to his music. He did not like his stay in America, but he had to admit that they had good music over there. TK was listening to what the Americans called "modern pop" music. He really liked the sound of it, so he continued to listen to it even when he moved back to Japan.

He was just about to close his eyes and fall asleep like his brother when he caught the sight of movement. He nearly jumped out of his seat as he saw his father collapse onto the recliner in the living room. TK threw out his ear buds and exclaimed,

"Dad!"

"Hey son."

TK instantly noticed the tiredness and sadness in his father's voice. He even could tell by his body language that the trip to France had not gone well. TK frowned as he realized that he was going to have to go back to France the next day.

"How did it go?" he asked, although he knew the answer.

"I thought… I thought she was going to say that she loved me. I mean, I guess it was just too good to be true; like it was one of those romantic Christmas movies where the guy chases his love and tells her how he feels on Christmas day. I expected her to jump into my arms and say that she loved me back and that we'd all be one happy family again, but, that was not how it had went at all. First off, I got to your grandparents house while they were in the middle of eating their Christmas dinner. They weren't expecting me, obviously, and they all freaked when I busted through the door. Your mother was so shocked when she saw me. Then, she started yelling at me for leaving you two in Odaiba all alone before I even got a chance to say a word. Her grandparents just sat and looked at me disapprovingly the whole time. Then, once I had enough of being yelled at, I told her that the only reason I was there was to tell her that I loved her, and then I left. Now, I'm back here, feeling worse than I have in the past couple years."

TK sighed. He definitely was expecting, well, hoping that his two parents would get back together. France was terrible compared to Odaiba, and TK had not been looking forward to moving back there. How could his mom behave like she did to his dad after all the trouble he went through to tell her how he really felt about her?

"It'll be ok dad. I'm sure…. I'm sure she didn't mean to go off at you like she did."

Now it was his dad's turn to let out a sigh.

"Well, it doesn't really matter now. It's over. How was your party yesterday?"

* * *

TK wasn't too thrilled to have to leave this morning. His plane was scheduled to leave at nine-thirty. He yawned as he walked about the apartment packing his bags and getting ready to leave. His mood hadn't been the best, either. He knew that he would still be keep in contact with his friends and family and even be able to visit every once in a while, but he still couldn't shake off the feeling that this could be the last time he saw his brother and father.

Matt and his father were both sad about TK leaving too. They had been so surprised when he first arrived, but they were so down now that he had to leave again. The atmosphere in the apartment wasn't a friendly one, and, although TK didn't want to leave his father and brother, he wanted to leave the apartment as soon as possible.

"Are you all set, son?"

"I think so," he said as he checked through his bag.

"What time's your flight?"

"Nine-thirty."

"I see. "

"Yeah, and, unfortunately, it looks like I have to get going."

At that time the front door to the apartment flew open and the three men looked at the door in shock as a blonde woman walked through the door.

"No, you're wrong TK. You're staying right here."


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, for the last time!

Well, here it is; the last chapter. I cannot believe that the end is already here. I feel bad that I couldn't add any surprise endings or something of the sort, but I believe that this is the best time for the story to come to a close, and it's such a nice ending. Thank you again for all the reviewers who stuck with and read the story until the very end. Here's a shout out to you reviewers.

THANKS: Together Again, Digi Yo, Yaken, DCLWLOKPR44424, and 'Guest'. You guys are the best, and I mean it!

Hope you enjoy the final chapter! And, don't forget, Takari all the way!

Chapter 17:

The three guys stared at the woman in awe. The beautiful, blonde-haired woman walked inside the apartment and stood in front of TK and Matt's father. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and said,

"You! I cannot believe that I came all this way just to tell you that I love you too. I mean, do you know how crazy hard it was to find a plane ticket and to come all..."

Their dad put a finger on the woman's mouth forcing her to stop talking. They looked at each other with their intense eyes trying to read the other.

"Nancy, do you really love me?"

She looked annoyed at the question, but then she nodded and said,

"Of course I do Hiroaki."

TK and Matt both looked at each other, a huge smile spreading across their faces. Their parents tilted their heads and moved their heads closer together. The brothers both turned away as their parent's lips meant. Matt jokingly made a noise of disgust saying,

"Oh… do you really have to do that here?"

The parents laughed and continued their kiss with the one that they had loved even after the divorce. TK then smiled again as he began to understand what this all meant. He didn't have to move away again. He would be able to stay here in Odaiba with all of the other digidestineds. He instantly thought of Kari and wondered how she would take the news.

As he continued to think about it, his anxiousness grew. He couldn't take it anymore; he had to tell her.

"Uh… I got to go do something important quick. I'll be right back."

He ran out of the room and heard Matt respond,

"Go get her, TK."

"Hello?"

"Kari, is that you?"

"TK?"

"Yupp. Hey, so I know I promised you that I would say good-bye before I left for France again, and I plan on keeping that promise. Can you meet me in the park in fifteen minutes?"

"Sure thing, I'll be there."

"Ok, see you later then."

"Bye."

She hung up the phone and sadness started coming upon her. So TK was indeed going to have to move back to France. Tears formed as she thought about what she was going to tell him, and she debated whether or not she would continue to tell him. What was the point of telling him that he loved her if he was just going to have to move away again? She couldn't handle it, but she had promised Yolei that she'd tell TK her true feelings and give their relationship 'hope.' She frowned in anger towards herself for being stupid enough to make that promise. Yolei knew that Kari always kept her promises, especially when she made them with her, her best friend. How was she going to keep this promise?

She threw on some clothes quick and left the apartment. She didn't have to say good-bye because the apartment was completely empty. Tai was hanging out with his friends and her parents both had work. She walked out of the empty apartment and locked the door before heading for the park.

It was another beautiful day outside. Snow covered all of Odaiba, and more snow was continuing to fall. A soft wind was blowing which made Kari shiver inside her jacket. Even though she wore a pink scarf, the wind still was biting at her nose. She laughed as she realized that that was part of a Christmas song. She enjoyed watching the snow fly through Odaiba as the wind carried it along. Winter time was definitely one of her favorite times of the year; everything was so beautiful.

Before she knew it she was back in the park and she sat down on the same bench where TK had got punched on four months ago. She smiled as she looked around the park where snow was falling and the tree branches swayed in the wind dropping more snow from time to time. She was nervous about the impending conversation she was about to have, but she was grateful it was winter and she could blame her rosy, blushing cheeks on the coldness.

Then she saw the blonde boy walking up to her with a smile on her face. He was smiling? Was he happy to be moving back to France, or was he just happy to see her? She didn't know, but she did know that TK was extremely happy as he sat down next to her.

"Hiya Kari!"

"Hey TK."

He wrapped his arm around her and she flinched at the contact. He was being really different today. TK was usually a happy person, but even when he wasn't happy he always would fake a smile and people who didn't know him that well would think that everything was all right. This happiness right now, though, was genuine happiness. Also, TK putting his arm around her had shocked her too. They always used to sit that way back when they were the best of friends and when they were dating. That had been so many years ago, though. Why was TK acting so strangely?

"Are you ok TK?"

"I am amazing Kari. I feel the happiest that I've been in a long time."

Kari frowned. Was he really that happy about leaving for France?

"What time is your flight scheduled?"

"It was scheduled for nine-thirty."

Now she sort of understood. Maybe he was so happy because the flight had been re-scheduled or maybe even cancelled and he was happy about spending more time in Odaiba.

"So, when do you fly out?"

"Well, that's the thing. You see, I'm not going back to France. My mom will not allow it."

Now she was confused. Her mom wasn't letting him fly back to France? Was it because of the snow storm and she didn't want TK flying in the weather?

"What do you mean she won't allow it?"

"Well, she flew into town today and barged into the apartment telling my dad that she still loved her and…"

Realization gripped onto Kari and happiness and joy replaced her previous feelings of sadness, anger, and confusion. It had happened! TK was staying in Odaiba!

She threw her arms around the blonde boy and pulled him into a tight hug. TK hesitated at first, and then he returned the embrace. After a minute or so, Kari pulled back and saw a disappointing look on the boy's face. She had known why, but if he had tricked her about still having to move back to France then she was going to have her own game with him.

"Why the long face, TK? Aren't you happy about staying in Odaiba?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm thrilled. I can't wait to tell the others."

The disappointed look remained on the blonde boy's face and Kari couldn't help but laugh. TK looked at her with a confused expression which made her laugh even more. She was just so relieved to find out that TK was staying in Odaiba; it had really lightened up her mood.

"What? Was it something I said?"

It was hard, but Kari finally got control over herself and stopped laughing. A huge smile remained on her face, however.

"No, silly."

"Then what was so funny?"

She had to hold back a chuckle. She looked into the blonde boy's sapphire eyes and smiled. She couldn't help but think of how much she loved looking into that face and how much more she'd be able to look at it now that he wasn't moving.

"What's so funny? Well, it's just I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"TK, I love you."

The confused expression was immediately wiped off of the boy's face as a huge smile found its way to his face. Kari couldn't help but smile just as big right back at him.

"I love you too Kari."

Then their heads tilted and they closed their eyes as they moved their heads closer together, preparing for the moment that the two have been waiting for so long for. Right before their lips met, however, their faces ran into each other and they realized that they had both tilted their heads in the same direction. The two busted up in laughter and blushed. They then made sure their heads were tilted in opposite directions, and their lips met in a loving, passionate kiss.


End file.
